La Fédération des Justes
by Evangely
Summary: Quand arrive l'âge de pouvoir enfin passer les tests d'aptitude pour monter en grade, Samus n'a pas encore idée de ce qui l'attend... ni des lourds secrets que cache la Fédération qu'elle respecte tant.
1. Avant propos

**METROID, La Fédération des Justes**

Derrière ce titre, se cache le récit de la fin de l'enfance d'une héroïne qui me suit depuis des années...(moi et tant de fans devrais-je dire à la vue des records de vente du dernier opus sur le GameCube de Nintendo !). Je l'ai retrouvée avec un immense plaisir sur chacun des épisodes de cette saga et je ne me lasse pas de parcourir le net à la recherche d'infos sur son histoire ainsi que sur celle des Chozos, des Métroïdes, de Ridley et Mother Brain... J'ai d'ailleurs emmagasiné pas mal de détails, véridiques ou pas, que je vais essayer d'utiliser, de replacer, dans cette fanfiction.  
L'action débute sur SR 220, où la Fédération a installé une des garnisons de Cadet de son service de Sécurité. Samus Aran a à peine 21 ans et elle rêve depuis toujours de porter enfin l'uniforme de ceux qui n'ont de cesse de lui donner des ordres et de restreindre ses mouvements. Comme chaque année le concours d'entrée va avoir lieu. Devenue Cadet quatre ans avant l'âge, elle fait partie des plus jeunes recrues et fait montre d'un très étonnant potentiel. Pourtant ce ne sera pas facile de remporter le titre devant la férocité de certains participants, les mystères qui circulent au sein de la Fédération elle-même et qui l'ébranlent jusque dans sa hiérarchie. Et puis, il y a cet homme étrange qui semble survoler la vie de Sam depuis des années déjà...  
Samus Aran est volontaire et imprévisible. Elle n'a qu'un désir : réussir, atteindre son but.  
Sa route ne fait que commencer. 

Une petite review ou un mail pour me faire part de vos remarques et/ou de votre avis... Je suis même ouvert aux possibles corrections scénaristiques si vous trouvez un élément en opposition avec le monde des Métroïdes ! Bonne lecture.  



	2. Dernier jour de liberté 1

**Dernier jour de liberté 1**

Les deux bolides accélérèrent en entamant la pente au bout de leur longue chevauchée nocturne. Ils filaient dans le silence de la nuit vers le sommet toujours plus haut des premières crêtes de bâtiment et aucun ne sembla vouloir ralentir tandis que la courbure se faisait plus audacieuse, plus verticale, plus vertigineuse, pourtant :  
- Sam ! Eh oh, Sam !  
La jeune femme ne l'écouta et il donna un coup de poignée sec sur son accélérateur pour rejoindre son amie par le flanc de son engin :  
- Sam... Ca suffit... on rentre.  
- T'es fou ? On se la fait, cette fois !  
Cadeus secoua la tête en voyant le tracé de la courbe se relever devant eux et pointer vers le ciel.  
- On peut pas, on va shooter un porteur... Tu sais qu'ils passent bas le soir !  
- On n'est plus des gamins, Cad ! Allez, bon sang, suis-moi !  
Elle baissa la visière de son casque qui se teinta de pourpre pour mieux discerner l'environnement que les détecteurs infra-rouge dessinaient à sa surface. Il l'entendit même rire tandis qu'elle enfonçait sa manette de gaz au maximum.  
- Sam... nan ! Attends !  
Il freina finalement et se laissa distancer. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son engin contre la paroi presque verticale que déjà l'autre bolide s'élevait vers l'extrémité du rempart de la ville. Sam poussa un cri de joie en faisant basculer l'engin en arrière pour mieux décoller. Les réacteurs perdirent d'un coup leur support, le sol disparaissant sous la moto, et Sam coupa le moteur pour profiter du bruissement de l'air sur sa combinaison alors qu'elle s'élevait au-dessus des premiers bâtiments de la mégalopole. Elle volait. Elle s'élevait un peu moins vite et ne songeait pas encore à la chute qui suivrait. Le seul sentiment qui comptait était cette plénitude presque insolente qu'elle parvenait à trouver dans cet instant infini, cette parcelle d'immensité qu'elle frôlait de la main.  
Elle lâcha ses leviers de commandes pour se hisser sur ses cale-pieds. Debout sur l'engin qui atteignit le sommet de sa courbe, elle éclata de rire en soulevant sa visière. Devant ses yeux, les nuages de gaz de SR 220 s'élevaient tels des bras immobiles et protecteurs, en rempart de toute la planète. Au-delà, il n'y avait qu'un tapis d'étoiles plus vieilles les unes que les autres. Un autre monde. L'inaccessible, le fruit de ses rêves durant toute son enfance. Tout cela serait bientôt terminé...  
L'engin sembla l'attirer vers le bas et elle resserra les cuisses sur la mécanique pour ne pas se laisser distancer par l'engin dans sa chute. Elle se cambra en avant et posa la main sur le boîtier central. D'un coup, le carreau de protection se rabattit sur le véhicule, lui conférant un aérodynamisme nouveau. Ainsi arrondi, elle précipita le véhicule vers les bâtiments. L'air commençait à fouetter la machine entière et elle sentit la direction se raidir, les fins battants de direction devenant de moins en moins efficace.  
Cadeus ôta son casque et s'adossa au fond de son siège.  
- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, Sam.  
Une sirène retentit derrière lui et il fut rapidement rejoint par deux motards de la sécurité.  
- Cette zone est une zone restreinte. Son accès y est interdit.  
- Oui, oui, je sais, sourit Cad en fouillant sa veste de laquelle il sortit sa carte qu'il tendit en l'air pour leur montrer. Cadet Cadeus Marchal. De la division 7.  
- Vous êtes seul ?  
Il leva un doigt vers le ciel et l'engin de Sam leur passa devant le nez, filant vers le sol dans un vrombissement fracassant.  
- C'est une folle que je coursais... Vous devriez veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'écrase pas contre un bâtiment, messieurs.  
Les deux moteurs rugirent alors et les deux hommes en uniformes se précipitèrent dans le vide à la poursuite de Sam. Cadeus secoua la tête et se repositionna sur son engin :  
- Allez... En route, il serait temps d'aller dormir.  
Son écran s'alluma d'un coup et les yeux de Sam lui apparurent, contrariés, les sourcils blonds écrasés sur ses yeux clairs :  
- Tu pouvais pas les garder près de toi ?!  
Elle se retourna à l'écran et revint à lui :  
- Ils me filent !  
- Oui, je sais... Mais tu voulais des palpitations ! Je te conseille de leur échapper ou alors ce sera du flagrant délits et adieu l'épreuve finale !  
- Tu es un salaud !  
- Oui, je t'adore, moi aussi !  
Il passa deux doigts sur zone de contact et l'écran s'éteignit.  
- Bonne fin de soirée, l'aventurière !  
Sam frappa son écran de rage et reprit lentement sa respiration en voyant le sol se rapprocher.  
- Bon, eh bien, je n'ai pas trop le choix...  
Elle rebaissa sa visière et fit basculer son tableau de commande, pour découvrir un central nerveux de nouvelle génération. Les fonctions se mirent unes à unes en action et un message digital lui assura le bon fonctionnement de son installation.  
- Je double la mise, ricana-t-elle. Si je me fais attraper avec tout cet attirail interdit, c'est le bagne ! Go !  
Elle sourit en levant un bras à leur attention, puis elle pressa l'accélérateur de moitié et son moteur se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'accélération. Elle fonçait vers le sol et elle déploya les ailes de l'engin au dernier moment, récupérant la force du souffle pour basculer à l'horizontal et s'éloigner à une vitesse gigantesque, frôlant les premiers véhicules sortis et les taxis encore vides. Elle effleura des conduits électriques et passa de justesse sous la bouche principal des évacuations qui se déversaient en profondeur sous la ville.  
Bientôt, elle calma ses moteurs et se posa dans l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait près de la décharge. Elle fit du surplace pour que ses radars, affolés par l'accélération, puissent récupérer la trace de ses poursuivants. Bientôt les deux points réapparurent sur sa carte et elle sourit.  
- Et voilà ! Ils ont abandonné.  
- Pas vraiment !  
Elle se retourna et reçut une décharge dans le bras. Secouée, elle glissa sur son engin et tomba dans les détritus. Les deux motards se posèrent non loin et elle se releva difficilement.  
- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, clama l'un d'eux tandis que l'autre inspectait le bolide de Sam. Elle activa la protection sur sa combinaison et le central de commande se referma sans un bruit.  
- C'est un appareil de la fédération, remarqua l'homme.  
- Je suis cadet...  
- Ben tiens... Un cadet viens de nous dire qu'il vous pourchassait !  
- Et il en a rajouté, en plus, souffla-t-elle.  
- Bon, on embarque tout ça, lança le premier. Appelle un fourgon. Une nuit à l'ombre devrait lui changer les idées...  
Sam leva les yeux vers celui qui approchait d'elle. Elle fit un bond en arrière et il lança une décharge dans le vide, manquant sa cible et renversant son appareil qui fit un tour sur lui-même.  
- Eh ! lança l'autre en prenant Sam en chasse, apprend à te stabiliser !  
Sam se mit à courir entre les monticules d'ordures et finit par en escalader un pour franchir le barrage qui l'encerclait. Elle se laissa glisser de l'autre côté tandis que le policier survolait la crête et la prenait à revers.  
- Pas si vite, petite ! Où penses-tu aller... à pieds ?  
Sam se figea, les mains dans les déchets, prête à escalader de nouveau la paroi. Elle se mit à sourire, puis à rire. La providence venait à son secours... Sous ses doigts, un Low-G de première génération... Elle le prit à pleine main et le frappa contre le reste des déchets métalliques.  
- Eh ! Elle fait quoi ?!  
Le petit objet produisit un léger grincement et projeta finalement une onde tout autour de Sam.  
- Et voilà... Gravité zéro, activée ! clama-t-elle en pointant l'objet vers ses poursuivants.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle...  
Progressivement, les monticules se décomposèrent les uns après les autres et les détritus s'éparpillèrent dans l'air échappant à la gravité qui les maintenait de force au sol. Les deux engins de la sécurité reculèrent peu à peu pour ne pas être recouverts de débris volants. Sam se glissa au sol, nageant entre les morceaux de métal. Elle se retourna avant d'atteindre une des rambardes de sécurités et jeta le Low-G vers les monticules encore immobiles de la décharge. Ainsi protégée par une nuée de détritus métalliques, elle gagna un endroit à l'abri des regards et se mit à courir vers son quartier résidentiel.  
- Cadeus, pesta-t-elle en traversant les rues qui s'animaient peu à peu, tu vas me le payer ! Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de me venger !


	3. Dernier jour de liberté 2

**Dernier jour de liberté 2**

La jeune femme se faufila le long des baies vitrées des autres cadets et prit un peu d'élan pour se jeter d'un bâtiment à l'autre, se rattrapant à un conduite de gaz pour se rediriger sur la droite, retombant lestement sur le balcon d'un niveau inférieur. Elle scruta les alentours et se colla à la vitre en passant sa main derrière elle, le long de la large porte fenêtre. Sous ses doigts, le digicode de son appartement...  
On frappa à la vitre et elle fit volte face, alors qu'on ouvrait en grand les panneaux de sûreté. L'homme qui avait cogné à la vitre dévisagea Sam de la tête aux pieds et son masque se tendit alors qu'il souriait. Sam se pencha sur le côté, une équipe de vandales était en train de fouiller son appartement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! articula-t-elle en direction du masque de plastique qui la fixait toujours.  
Il haussa les épaules et se retourna quand un des hommes le rejoignit, avec une carte ID.  
- Ma carte... Laissez ça !  
Le masque observa la carte qu'il fit tourner avec dextérité entre les doigts d'une main. Puis il se retourna d'un coup, plaquant la carte sur la vitre. Il sourit encore et se passa un doigt sous la gorge pour signifier à Sam que sans ça, elle était perdue.  
- Mon examen, murmura-t-elle. Cet examen, c'est ma seule raison de vivre... Qui vous êtes ?  
Le masque leva une main, toujours figé devant la vitre, et les hommes coururent vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Arrêtez ! Leur cria-t-elle en frappant la vitre.  
Une sirène se mit à sonner ; Sam secoua la tête. Elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, la veille d'un examen où le moindre point était important. Là, c'était un cas de force majeure !  
Le masque la salua bien bas, lui adressant une révérence, un pas en arrière et elle chercha autour d'elle. Elle s'empara d'une chaise et la souleva au-dessus de sa tête. Le masque s'arrêta, visiblement amusé, et la chaise heurta la vitre dans un bruit sourd qui raisonna dans le quartier. La vitre était intacte. Le voleur secoua la tête et salua Sam avant de d'enclencher la fermeture des battants métalliques.  
- Une patrouille, se retourna Sam en entendant les moteurs vrombirent dans le lointain.  
Elle se pencha au balcon et vit les hommes en combinaison noire s'éparpiller discrètement.  
- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, enragea-t-elle.  
Les battants métallique finissaient de se refermer ; elle s'empara du tissu qui recouvrait le coussin de son fauteuil d'extérieur. Elle l'enroula prestement autour de son poing et fit un pas en arrière, projetant son coude à la hauteur de son visage. Le pas d'élan suffit à lui procurer suffisamment de puissance. Elle heurta la vitre de plein fouet et la transperça, repoussant les volets intérieurs. Elle retira son poing et fit un bond sur sa rambarde pour se propulser contre la vitre fendue. Elle traversa le panneau et roula dans son salon. La porte claqua devant elle et elle partit à sa suite dans les escaliers.  
Elle gagnait du terrain et elle déboucha dans la rue, certaine de retrouver l'homme au masque. Ce sont les gyrophares des hommes de la sécurité qui la freinèrent. Elle se protégea le visage avec les bras et chercha une trace du fuyard tout autour d'elle... Comment avait-il pu disparaître ? Comment était-ce possible ?

On la poussa dans un petit local et on referma derrière elle.  
- Laissez-moi sortir ! Je suis un Cadet ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder !!  
Elle inspecta la pièce : une vulgaire salle d'interrogatoire avec système d'observation ridicule... Pour qui la prenait-on ? Elle soupira en secouant la tête et se posta au milieu de la salle, croisant les bras.

- Que doit-on faire ?  
L'homme qui se tenait dans l'obscurité, appuyé contre des écrans éteints releva sa manche et se massa l'avant bras, remettant de l'ordre entre les fils de son poing en acier. Il redescendit sa manche et souleva à peine le visage en direction des écrans de contrôle sur lesquels Sam s'étaient figée.  
- On ne l'empêchera pas de participer à ce concours.  
- Mais techniquement, elle n'est plus valide, souleva l'ancien commandant qui patientait devant les écrans, les mains dans le dos.  
- Ce gang de voleurs lui a dérobé sa carte... Et elle n'est pas la première !  
- Exactement. Et sans carte, elle n'est plus Cadet. Comme les autres... ils savent bien. Cette carte contient leur code génétique. La perdre revient à ne plus exister chez nous.  
L' homme de l'ombre sourit et perçut le regard de Sam dans leur direction.  
- Elle a compris de quels côtés nous l'observons, regardez !

A force de concentration, Sam parvint à percevoir les mouvements des capteurs optiques qui la dévisageaient. Elle s'agenouilla et passa ses mains sous elle.  
- Que fait-elle ?  
- Elle veut sortir...  
Sam arracha un à un les embouts métalliques des attaches de sa chaussure droite, puis elle se releva et sourit, plutôt fière de son idée. Elle passa le premier morceau sur sa langue pour l'humidifier et elle le projeta sur le premier capteur.  
- Elle a masqué le capteur, lança un des soldats.  
- Elle ne peut pas tous les avoir vus, se retourna le commandant.  
- Et d'un, sourit l'homme de l'ombre en baissant la tête.  
Un à un, Sam masqua de sa place les yeux qu'on dirigeait vers elle.  
- Plus aucun angle de vue, se retourna le soldat.  
Le commandant leva les yeux sur le panneau principal qui leur montrait la salle. Un faux revêtement les dissimulait et il se retourna vers l'homme de l'ombre. Ce dernier se redressa et s'approcha du mur qui les séparait encore de Sam.  
- Que faites-vous ? s'étonna un soldat.  
- Je vous protège... je connais le Cadet Aran, je l'observe depuis suffisamment longtemps. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont elle est capable.  
Sam inspira profondément et regarda le dernier morceau de métal qu'elle avait en main. Elle s'approcha du mur et le plaça elle même, du bout du doigt, désirant les narguer. Puis elle se pencha vers le mur :  
- C'était un test ? Vous faites quoi là-dedans ?  
Le vieil homme sourit nerveusement.  
- Vous m'ouvrez où je viens vous voir ? demanda-t-elle en levant le poing.  
- Elle ne peut pas venir ici, ce mur est épais... Nous devons l'empêcher... de... bredouilla-t-il en reculant.  
- Voulez-vous vraiment la radier ? demanda l'homme en posant une main sur le mur en question.  
- Mais... la loi...  
- Voulez-vous réellement la radier à cause d'un gang qui vole les cartes ID des Cadets prochainement présentés au test ? Est-ce là ce que dicte la loi, vraiment ?  
Sam leva le bras et recula son poing, prête à donner à ce mur le même traitement que sa propre baie vitrée.  
- Je... je... Non, vous avez raison... Ce ne serait pas juste... reconnut le vieux commandant.  
L'homme sourit et posa sa main de fer contre le mur alors que Sam lançait son poing contre la paroi. Elle frappa de toute ses forces mais le poing placé derrière encaissa le coup et le mur se mit simplement à vibrer, se lézardant de toute part.  
- Ou... ouvrez-lui... bafouilla l'ancien commandant encore remué par le coup. Je vais.. je vais lui parler...  
- Altriark ! le retint l'homme. Ne lui parlez pas de moi.  
- Oui, oui, monsieur.  
Il sortit alors, rejoignant Sam.  
- Bien, cette année, le concours va être intéressant, sourit l'homme, une main sur son avant bras métallique, en abandonnant les soldats à leur stupeur.  
Et il éclata de rire.


	4. Dernier jour de liberté 3

**Dernier jour de liberté 3**

Sam descendit du véhicule qui la déposa devant chez elle. Elle jeta un regard de travers à la main qui venait de la retenir à sa sortie :  
- Soyez sur vos gardes, Cadet... Nous menons notre enquête sur ces voyous. Vous n'êtes pas la première à être attaquée.  
- J'aurais pu me défendre, seule, si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps...  
Le vieil homme baissa la tête en signe de respect.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mademoiselle. On parle de vous « là-haut », souffla-t-il. Et il semble qu'on parle de vous en bien. Je suis donc ces directives...  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle alors, oubliant sa rancœur. Qui peut bien parler de moi ?  
Le vieil homme se recula sur son siège et la portière se referma.  
- Ne faites plus confiance à personne ! souffla-t-il dans l'entrebâillement de la vitre. A personne...  
Les moteurs soulevèrent l'imposant véhicule et le propulsèrent lentement loin d'elle. Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de sa soirée... D'abord ce commando qui fouille son appartement, puis sa garde-à-vue, soupçonnée de faire partie de ce mystérieux gang, et désormais ce ton protecteur de la part d'un des hauts-chefs du conseil de discipline de la Fédération... Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle utilisait la tunique qu'elle avait ramenée de « Là-bas »... Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser la foule de questions qui valsait dans son esprit. Elle avait décidé seule de ne pas se servir de son costume de force pour l'examen. Elle ne devait même pas y songer... La nuit serait courte, alors il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de se reposer.  
Elle retrouva son appartement dans l'état où le gang l'avait laissé. Elle soupira en constatant le désordre et se dirigea sans y prêter plus d'attention vers sa chambre. Elle dégrafa sa combinaison à hauteur de sa poitrine pour gagner un peu d'aisance et se laissa tomber sur son lit qui se déplia mollement sous elle pour se répartir dans la pièce exiguë. Son messenger clignotait et elle tourna la tête vers l'écran vertical qu'elle effleura du bout de l'index.  
- Bonjour, Chérie, je vois que tu n'es pas chez toi...  
- Salut Maman...  
- Je te laisse ce message pour te souhaiter bonne chance et bon courage pour le test de demain. Nous aurions aimé être là, mais tu sais que ton père est trop occupée sur les réparations de l'Antarie III. Cependant, nous ne nous inquiétons pas, nous sommes déjà fière de toi...  
- Merci, sourit-elle.  
- Que dirais-tu de venir nous voir ? Je crois qu'une navette rapatrie des malades dans une semaine. C'est le moment d'en profiter, ils rejoignent ce bras de la galaxie assez rarement... Ainsi, on fêtera ensemble cette grande victoire... Je sais ce que tu vas dire...  
- C'est pas encore gagné...  
- Mais ce n'est qu'une formalité, pour toi... Nous le savons ! Et tu as tout notre soutien... Même si tu le sais, j'aurais peut-être préféré que tu suives tes études plutôt que de te placer dans cette école si stricte... Tu es si jeune, ma chérie... Ton père me répète encore que...  
- Oui, oui... mais vous avez eu raison ! Et maintenant je me plais... On n'en a déjà parlé.  
- Enfin... Si tu as trouvé ta voie, alors nous te soutenons, évidemment ! Réponds-nous assez vite qu'on réserve ta place pour ce séjour ici... Tu verras, l'Antarie approche d'une étoile assez belle, une Géante rouge que nous ne cessons d'étudier à nos heures perdues. Ce côté de la Galaxie est vraiment une mine de trésors ! Allez, on m'appelle. Bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt.  
- Ciao !  
Sam pivota sur son lit et ôta maladroitement les bottes de sa combinaison. Une vingtième année se terminait. Bientôt, elle ne compterait plus les ans, son diplôme en main. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux sur son plafonnier à peine lumineux. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Pour elle, être agent de la sécurité dans les rangs de la Fédération, c'était plus que faire régner l'ordre sur des rochers de secondes zone comme SR 220. Elle savait qu'avec ce qu'elle avait appris jusque là, dans les confins d'un autre système planétaire, elle pourrait vite intégrer les rangs des troupes avancées de la Fédérations et partir à la conquête de mondes perdus, protéger les chefs importants des groupes solaires alentours ou peut-être même d'une autre galaxie, les accompagner, veiller à leur survie, traquer les gangs du genre de celui qui lui avait dérobé son seul passeport pour le concours d'entrée... Dénicher les ennemis de la Fédérations et protéger l'Union des Planètes Scindées. Porter sur ses épaules un véritable costume d'honneur... le costume connu et convoité, celui de la responsabilité et du respect...  
Tout ceci allait peut-être enfin se réaliser...  
Portée par les rêves qu'elle avait toujours fait et dont elle voyait enfin arriver la réalisation, elle commença à papillonner des yeux, la fatigue la gagnant d'un coup. Ses paupières closes, elle laissa aller ses pensées et le noir l'envahit... Elle se mit à trembler sur son lit et de légères convulsions la secouèrent. Des flashes traversaient son esprit, entre jaillissements de flammes et hurlements de terreur, courses effrénées et cieux embrasés. Des images qui n'avaient depuis bien longtemps plus qu'une ancienne saveur de vécu, leur matière partant en lambeaux, emportée par le temps... Mais elle avait vu tout ça... Et elle revit sa main tendue vers la colonie qu'ils quittaient et qui rapetissaient dans le hublot à côté d'elle. Le bonheur de ses parents en lui annonçant que bientôt elle ne serait plus seule à la maison. Et son incompréhension d'alors face à leur visage éblouissant de joie. Les mouvements étranges du vaisseau en approche de la base spatiale. Et puis l'ombre à travers le hublot et l'accélération qui les rapprochait toujours plus vite de la surface de l'architecture spatiale. Le choc... Le feu... leur course et puis de la lumière et des cris... Elle avait couru et se retourna alors, attirée par les cris de sa mère. Une immense silhouette battait des ailes au-dessus d'elle...  
Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur son messenger qui clignotait encore. Le soleil pointait derrière ses rideaux de métal enfoncés et elle bâilla, écrasant de l'index une larme de fatigue.  
- Quand donc aurais-je le courage d'effacer ce message... murmura-t-elle, suppliant presque ce dernier de s'effacer seul. Cela fait si longtemps... six ans. C'est pour vous que je vais réussir ce concours. Pour vous deux, papa et maman... et pour retrouver ceux qui vous ont fait ça...

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Les autres candidats 1

** Les autres candidats 1 **

Sam courait dans un couloir de la zone d'examen de la Fédération. Elle enfilait ses gants tout en se remémorant mentalement une dernière fois ses cours de préparations et les techniques qu'elle avait acquises. Avec son avance de quatre ans, aucun des autres cadets n'allait lui faire de cadeau. Elle songea même que jusqu'à présent, seul Cadeus la considérait comme son égal. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'avait jamais posé un autre regard sur elle que celui qu'il réservait aux autres membres de leurs classes. Même si elle appréciait sa présence, son humour et son empathie, par-dessus tout, c'est ce respect pour elle qui la rendait le plus confiante. Assez confiante pour suivre ses conseils et se présenter à cet examen qu'elle croyait trop sélectif pour une jeune femme de son âge...  
Les portes du sas s'ouvrirent devant elle et elle déboucha dans un long corridor où s'entassaient une centaine de jeunes gens, les derniers cadets inscrits et ceux qui avaient trop tardé. Surprise de ne pas arriver la dernière, elle se glissa entre eux pour s'avancer vers les accès aux inscriptions et leur nombre augmenta rapidement, si bien qu'elle fut confrontée à de plus en plus d'épaules solides qui ne désiraient pas la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle se heurtait encore à l'un d'eux, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule et la tira en arrière, la faisant glisser au sol. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses sans pouvoir réagir et leva la tête vers la brute qui l'avait si facilement retenue. Elle le dévisagea à l'envers et il sourit en s'adressant à ses amis qui lui lancèrent des félicitations verbales.  
- Eh ! lança-t-elle en levant d'un coup les jambes pour les enrouler autour de son bras. Tu pourrais pas me... lâcher ? cria-t-elle en le tirant à son tour vers elle, faisant plier son bras en avant, en appui sur une main.  
L'homme bascula, surpris et roula au milieu de la foule. Sam bondit alors et se retomba prestement sur ses pieds.  
- Elle est agile la gazelle ! releva l'un des copains du type au sol.  
- Samus Aran, lui glissa-t-elle sur le côté... Rappelez-vous en !  
- Pour qui tu te prends gamine ? On est plus de vingt mille à passer ce concours.  
- Oui, et ça fait 19 999 de trop, sourit-elle en rangeant ses mèches. Pardon...  
Elle se faufila entre eux et passa près du cadet qui se relevait.  
- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il empoigna volontairement.  
Elle le tira contre elle et il se releva, la surplombant de nouveau.  
- Quelle poigne... Où t'as fait tes classes ?  
- SR 220, ici-même !  
- Avec cette pesanteur... Je vois, ça explique ta force et ton agilité... A t'entraîner dans ses conditions tu as naturellement accrue ta masse musculaire... Orseus Henstzel, impressionné et enchanté.  
Elle hocha le menton et réfléchit un instant.  
- Henstzel, Henstzel... T'es pas de SR-220 !  
- Comme 95% des cadets qui sont présents ici !  
Elle haussa les sourcils et jeta un œil à la foule autour d'eux. Des regards se détournèrent, l'air supérieur, d'autres acquiescèrent en silence. Elle revint à ses interlocuteurs, étonnée.  
- Tu le savais pas ? demanda l'un des amis de Orseus.  
- Je pensais que le concours était propre à chaque base.  
- Ca dépasse bien plus que les colonies, intervint un cadet près d'elle. Certains ont même fait des trajets de plusieurs semaines pour venir ici... Moi, le premier !  
Elle dévisagea l'homme aussi immense que gracile, presque chétif. Sa peau ébène semblait presque bleue sous les néons fatigués du corridor. Il tendit une main aux longs doigts osseux vers elle et elle l'empoigna alors.  
- Maximus Dreshter.  
- Dreshter ? lança un ami de Orseus. LE Drechter ? de SV-023...  
- C'est moi-même.  
- On a raconté partout que le conseil de discipline t'a radié pour le meurtre des cinq cadets au dernier concours.  
- Des racontars... Je suis bien là. Et cette année, je me ferai pas avoir ! Certains cadets sont impitoyables et chaque année a son lot de gêneurs...  
« Messieurs les Cadets, lança une voix métallique au-dessus d'eux, pour plus d'ordre nous vous demandons de vous ranger par systèmes planétaires. Au plafond et au sol, vous trouverez des marquages, veuillez les respecter, merci. »  
- Eh bien, on se quitte ici Sam, lança Orseus. On se reverra à l'intérieur ? J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur à notre prochain affrontement.  
Elle le salua et suivit le mouvement pour se ranger. Elle se trouva bientôt dans une des longues files et commença à piétiner sur place, sautillant doucement pour s'échauffer un peu.  
- Eh, l'appela-t-on sur le côté.  
- Hmmm ? fit-elle distraitement à la voix qui l'interpellait, trop concentrée à ses exercices.  
- C'est toi, Aran ?  
Samus se posa et tourna la tête. Un petit être à la peau verte, translucide, la dévisageait de côté et elle aperçut son hochement discret du menton. Il regarda autour et tourna d'un coup la tête vers elle. Samus eut un bref mouvement de recul et déjà il avait disparu, réapparaissant subitement derrière elle et glissant un doigt sous sa gorge.  
- Je suis déçu, siffla-t-il à son oreille. On parle beaucoup de toi sur SR-224. Mais tu ne sembles pas à la hauteur de ta réputation...  
- Quelle réputation ?  
- Quand l'un des vôtres se déplacent pour nous lancer un défi, il devrait s'assurer que sa protégée ait un niveau acceptable... au moins !  
Elle fronça les sourcils sentant son doigt se resserrer sur sa peau.  
- Si j'avais une arme, ajouta-t-il de sa voix fine, en ce moment tu te viderais de ton sang sans même avoir réagi.  
Elle inspira profondément et retira son doigt, avant de le faire valser sur le côté.  
- De quelle réputation tu parles ?  
- Quelle innocence, en plus. Tu seras la première à tomber, petite fille... Sois en sûre.  
Il ricana et disparut de nouveau.  
- Eh bien, souffla-t-on derrière elle, une main se posant sur son épaule.  
Elle fit volte-face, se préparant à une nouvelle attaque. Le cadet qui venait de ricaner se protégea des deux mains, repoussant facilement les siennes et perçant sa défense.  
- Oh là là... souffla-t-il. Mais à quoi penses-tu ?!  
- Cad, soupira-t-elle en découvrant son visage.  
- Cad ou pas Cad !! la sermonna-t-il. Radamus Slane est le pire de tous les vicelards de notre système planétaire... et tu n'es même pas capable de placer une bonne défense face à lui comme face à moi...  
- Eh oh, on n'est pas encore à l'exam, lança-t-elle, un peu exaspérée. C'est quoi tous ces types qui ne pensent qu'à se battre à deux heures de la fin des inscriptions !!!  
- De futurs adversaires, souffla-t-il en sentant les regards se tourner vers eux. Tout comme je le serai aussi. Concentre-toi un peu !  
- Eh oh, ça va, papa !  
Il se redressa et défit un bouton du col de son uniforme.  
- Ils te testent.  
- Et je me laisse tester, lança-t-elle. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas compris le jeu de ses mâles aux abois ? Ils aiment la compét', eh bien qu'ils s'affrontent. Moi je veux la victoire. On ne se bat pas sur le même tableau. Alors pense bien que je me contrefiche pas mal de leurs premières impressions de moi !  
- Je vois...  
- Pas mal, la nouvelle, lança un des cadets autour d'eux. Bonne mentalité.  
- Je t'ai rien demandé, hurla-t-elle, encore agacée. Et puis... et puis, se tourna-t-elle vers Cadeus, c'est quoi ces histoires de réputation ? Slane parlait d'un défi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
Cadeus explosa de rire et Sam le dévisagea un instant. Il posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête.  
- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié d'apporter ton caractère avec toi... Eh bien, en fait, il arrive que des Cadets se lancent des défis entre eux. Cela ajoute du piquant à la compétition...  
Sam regagnait peu à peu son calme et acquiesça.  
- Et si je n'ai pas lancé de défi ?  
- Quelqu'un a dû le faire pour toi ! C'est courant, ça aussi ! Si on veut qu'un adversaire à la hauteur soit pris en grippe par d'autres types, on lance des défis de sa part... Dis-toi que quelqu'un a peur de toi...  
- Ou alors, quelqu'un veut me compliquer la tâche... Comme avec les Drônes de polices, lança-t-elle, le regard en coin.  
Cad éclata encore de rire.  
- Je te jure que cette fois, ce n'est pas moi ! Cette épreuve sera bien assez éprouvante comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau... Surtout pour une femme aussi faible que toi.  
Elle lui adressa une grimace et se retourna. La foule avançait un peu.  
Quelqu'un voulait donc lui compliquer la vie. Et peut-être même la faire perdre... mais qui ? Le visage masqué lui revint à l'esprit. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour savoir si ces deux évènements étaient liés...


	6. Les autres candidats 2

** Les autres candidats 2**

- Présentez votre badge... lui intima la voix métallique quand vint son tour de s'avancer vers la borne informatique qui lui ouvrirait l'accès aux salles de concours, comme ceux qui l'avaient précédée.  
Sam sortit alors le rectangle de plastique qu'elle avait failli perdre la veille et le fit glisser devant le lecteur optique.  
- Samus Aran. Dirigez-vous vers les cages d'ascenseur 24.  
Elle rangea soigneusement sa carte d'accès et se dirigea vers un groupe, en jetant un regard derrière elle. Cadeus était dirigé vers un autre ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant s'éloigner. Elle attendait un signe de sa part mais bientôt, il disparut dans un couloir sans lui jeter le moindre regard.  
- Eh ben, sympa , lui, soupira-t-elle.  
- Première année ? demanda un des cadets adossés aux portes coulissantes encore fermées.  
- Ouais, répondit-elle distraitement. Ca se passe comment exactement ?  
Deux des dix cadets qui patientaient avec elle la dévisagèrent et les autres ne répondirent pas.  
- Attends, sourit l'un des deux. Tu te pointes ici sans rien savoir de l'examen ?  
- On m'a juste dit que j'avais le niveau... Je me doute que ça doit être une...  
- Pfff, souffla le second. N'imagine même pas ! Ce sera bien plus dur... Et crois-moi, je doute que tu sois à la hauteur... Je dis pas ça pour te désespérer avant même de te lancer, ni parce qu'est une femme ! Juste pour que tu sois préparée à cette idée.  
- On forme des équipes de douze Cadets et on sera répartis dans des niveaux souterrains. Ils feront passer un des membres des équipes qui auront réussi à s'en sortir.  
Sam réfléchit un instant tandis que la discussion commençait à intéresser les autres membres de son équipe.  
- Mais c'est très simple en fait... remarqua-t-elle.  
- Pas quand on est seul. Et de plus si l'un de nous se fait éliminer, les autres perdent aussi des points !  
- Bah, restons ensemble ! C'est le mieux, nan ?  
- Le problème, murmura le premier, c'est que...  
- C'est hors de question !! lui lança un type derrière elle.  
- Mais pourquoi, voyons ?  
- Parce qu'à douze, on se ralentit les uns les autres.  
- Mais c'est idiot, on se protège ! On...  
- Va te faire voir, lui asséna-t-il. Chacun pour sa peau, tu piges ?  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul, hébétée par cette réaction.  
- C'est comme ça depuis toujours, expliqua un autre. Cet examen, on se présente pour le remporter, pas pour faire gagner les autres !  
- Comment gagner des points alors ?  
Le type se pencha vers elle et lui sourit cyniquement.  
- En se débarrassant de tous les autres candidats ! souffla-t-il. Alors, on ne gagne plus au point mais à l'abandon. Le mérite est plus grand... Mais peux-tu seulement le comprendre ? Tu pense comme une femme, pas comme un militaire... C'est pour ça que Dredus avait raison... Tu feras pas long feu là-dedans.  
- Et c'est moi qui l'éliminerait le premier, lança le douzième participant en approchant.  
- Radamus, souffla Sam.  
- Eh eh eh, rigola-t-il en passant près d'elle pour s'approcher des portes. Je vois qu'on t'a parlé de moi.  
- Un peu.  
Tandis qu'il virait d'un geste les cadets qui patientaient sagement devant les portes, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sam et elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur précédent qui grimaçait en lançant des regards à Radamus, stoïque, devant les portes.  
- Ose encore dire que tu préfèrerais voir l'équipe ENTIERE arriver au bout...  
Elle haussa les épaules devant le cas qui se présentait à elle. Assurer la victoire de l'équipe c'était amener Radamus aux portes de la gloire alors qu'il semblait capable de prendre n'importe lequel d'entre eux en traître...  
- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-elle.  
- Alors, prends ta décision avant qu'il ne t'ait virée du concours... car pour lui, c'est tout vu !  
Elle sourit à cette remarque.  
- Il ne m'a pas encore éliminée... Ce n'est pas celui que je crains le plus.  
- Ah oui ? s'étonna le cadet.  
Sam se tourna vers une grande silhouette qui s'éloignait vers le même couloir de Cadeus. Orseus lança un signe dans sa direction avant de disparaître à son tour.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu connais l'Ours de Cymtharre !  
- Orseus ? J'ai plutôt hâte de me confronter à lui...  
- Attends-toi à rencontrer pire que lui, tu sais... On m'a raconté que tout à l'heure, quelqu'un l'a mis au tapis en à peine deux mouvements. Il faut être un monstre pour mettre l'Ours à terre ! Alors reste sur tes gardes, jeune fille.  
Sam sourit en son for intérieur et entendit le souffle des portes siffler à leurs oreilles.  
- Que les jeux commencent, lança un des membres d'une équipe voisine.  
Radamus se faufila entre les portes et les autres entrèrent ensemble. Les portes se refermèrent alors sur eux et la descente commença.  
Sam se concentra de nouveau sur son enseignement, sur ses années passées sur SR-220, sur ses heures qu'elle avait passées avec Cadeus. Tout ceci lui semblait si loin désormais. Depuis ce jour où on l'avait déposé sur le rocher où la Fédération avait fait construire une de ses bases, elle avait toujours voulu se trouver là, dans ce dernier boyau vers le champ de bataille. Et chaque année, elle était refusée, car trop jeune. Chaque année, elle se sentait pourtant tout à fait prête. Et pourtant on ne voyait en elle qu'une gamine énervée. S'ils savaient ce qui la motivaient exactement, s'ils imaginaient la haine qui sommeillait en elle, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais accepté sa présence. C'était l'impatience et la colère qui lui donnait son courage et ouvrait son esprit dans les épreuves qu'elle rencontrait. Cadeus l'avait tôt remarquée parmi les Cadets et appuya sa candidature cette année-là. Bien qu'il sût que ce comportement allait à l'encontre des bases les plus profondes de l'enseignement pluri-planétaire de la Fédération.  
Mais désormais, elle se trouvait là, à quelques heures de la fin de l'épreuve. A quelques minutes de son commencement. Au début d'une vie dont elle ignorait tout, lancée dans la fosse aux lions avec tellement d'avance et si peu de connaissances de l'art de la défense et la guerre.  
Sam n'en avait pas conscience, on l'avait aidée à se présenter enfin à l'examen qui allait donner un début de raison d'être à son existence. Et bientôt elle pourrait enfin voyager vers des cosmos où devaient se terrer ceux qui ombrageaient l'avenir de la jeune Fédération de planètes qui venait de s'imposer comme unité politique et culturelle universelle.

Un homme fit irruption dans la salle de surveillance où de gigantesques panneaux muraux étaient recouverts d'écran de contrôle surveillés par un grand nombre d'observateurs d'un jeune âge, formés pour détecter rapidement les problèmes sur la seule observation d'une vingtaine d'écrans chacun.  
Deux gardes se tournèrent vers lui et le mirent en joue.  
- Quatre secondes de réaction, lança-t-il alors que les gardes baissait leurs armes. Vous êtes tous morts messieurs !  
- Enfin, voyons... s'approcha un des Juges. Nous n'avons encore lancé aucune équipe. Nous n'avons pas à être sur nos gardes...  
- Avec les évènements actuels, qui sait ce que veulent réellement les vandales qui s'en prennent à nos Cadets ?  
- Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent intervenir durant le concours, monsieur ?  
L'homme lui sourit et passa une main sur sa gorge, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans le repli de sa peau. D'un coup il sourit et arracha d'un geste le masque qui lui avait permis de s'infiltrer jusque là. Il brandit alors une arme et paralysa d'un coup les deux gardes, revenus à leur place.  
Le Juge recula et ses yeux s'arrondirent.  
- Eh oui, lui sourit l'homme armé en ouvrant les portes derrière lui. « ILS » interviennent pendant ce concours...  
Tandis que d'autres individus pénétraient dans la salle, l'homme masqué leva son arme vers le Juge et le força à s'asseoir dans le coin derrière lui. D'un geste, il referma la porte et ses hommes prirent place devant les écrans, à la place des jeunes, alors parqués avec le juge et mis en joue par plusieurs hommes.  
- Puis que le contrôle est à nous, ouvrons donc les portes de ces cadets !! A tous les niveaux, indiqua-t-il à ses hommes.  
Il éclata de rire, le processus était enclenché.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant Sam et elle sentit un mouvement vif derrière elle. Elle se pencha pour éviter le coup et roula sur les racines qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se retourna au sol, prête à bondir et aperçut la cabine, où les corps des autres cadets jonchaient alors le sol.  
- Radamus ! cria-t-elle. Que fais-tu... ?  
- Je marque des points, répondit-il de sa voix fine et sifflante de sa cachette. Et ton tour viendra, petite !  
Elle se releva, fouillant les environs du regard.  
- Ton tour viendra, lança-t-il en traversant le manteau de verdure qui la surplombait.  
Sam se détendit alors. Elle ignorait qu'en descendant si profondément, elle trouverait une salle aussi immense pleine de verdure et de racines en tout genre. La végétation sauvage qui faisait cruellement défaut en surface semblait avoir trouvé sa place dans les profondeurs de la base.  
Un larsen siffla soudain à ses oreilles et elle grimaça quand ce dernier se tut enfin.  
- Eh bien, que les jeux commencent ! Bienvenue... en enfer ! lança joyeusement la voix avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Il est bien jouasse, lui ! Ils sont tous un peu dingues décidément...  
Sam secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier cet étrange accueil.  
- Un serpent filasse, un ours attendri et un cœur de bois noir... Je vas finir par être forcée de croire ce vieux Chozo ! Ses derniers mots semblent poursuivre leur déroulement, aujourd'hui... Alors quelle sera la « déception du cœur » et ce « rendez-vous avec le passé » ?  
Elle soupira en tentant de chasser cette vieille discussion de son esprit. Ce n'était plus sa vie. Elle ne devait plus s'en préoccuper. Ils avaient dit que tout irait pour le mieux pour eux. Leur voyage ne tarderait pas à se terminer et elle devait se concentrer sur l'épreuve qu'elle allait endurer.  
« S'en sortir... murmura-t-elle. Avec les honneurs ! »

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Tests 1

**Tests 1 **

Sam releva les dix hommes que Radamus avait assommés dans l'ascenseur et les appuya contre une des racines qui longeaient le sol et s'élevaient au-dessus de l'ouverture métallique de la cage qui venait de les amener ici. Elle tapota la joue de l'un d'eux pour le réveiller et il se mit à papillonner des yeux. Sam se releva pourtant d'un coup, la main sur son arme. Elle se tut et inspecta minutieusement les environs. Quelqu'un s'était approché, mais il était peu probable qu'il eût le temps de se mettre en position pour la viser. Il allait donc bouger ! Et elle le verrait.  
- Eh ! lui cria le cadet qui s'éveillait en se redressant maladroitement. Eh ! Toi, la femme, là... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Elle ne répondit pas en sentant les yeux toujours braqués vers eux.  
- Tu peux pas répondre, nan ? Purée, mais on t'a pas appris la politesse ?  
Exaspérée, elle projeta vivement un pieds dans sa direction et il se tut en apercevant la semelle se figer à quelques millimètres de son visage. Dans les fourrés, non loin, on en profita pour se préparer à tirer. Sam sourit : elle savait désormais où l'intrus se trouvait. Elle se mit à courir sur le côté, le laissant sur sa gauche et bondit vers une branche qui surplombait leur ennemi. Ce dernier se leva, hésitant entre les proies au sol et celle qui fondait vers lui. Le canon se leva vers elle et elle se tourna sur elle-même pour éviter le tir, retombant derrière le cadet, désorienté. Elle bondit sur lui et lui démit l'épaule d'un geste vif, lui arrachant son badge et sa carte ID ainsi qu'un cri qui mit quelques uns des compagnons de Sam en alerte.  
- Et un de moins, sourit-elle en le voyant se tordre de douleur.  
- Mais... Mais... bredouilla-t-il en serrant les dents. C'est Radamus qui m'a dit que vous étiez des proies faciles.  
- Radamus, réfléchit-elle. Il t'a laissé ta carte ? Etrange... Allez, va te faire soigner ! Et soit discret la prochaine fois que tu passes ce concours !  
Elle le laissa derrière elle et rejoignit le groupe de cadets qui se réveillait.  
- On te doit une fière chandelle, lança l'un d'eux plutôt costaud, si j'ai bien compris ce qui vient d'arriver !  
- Quoi que t'en dises, lui lança-t-elle, les points, moi, j'y tiens.  
Elle rangea la carte ID de son premier adversaire dans sa poche intérieure et leur lança l'arme du jeune cadet intrépide :  
- Quand vous vous serez éveillés, messieurs, on se mettra en route ?  
Elle leur sourit et s'éloigna un peu, suivant du regard leur assaillant regagner les issues de secours.  
Ce Radamus n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. S'il était capable de lancer des cadets contre sa propre équipe, alors où s'arrêterait-il ? C'était un ennemi qui ajoutait au concours suffisamment de piment pour exciter Samus. Elle se demandait bien quel niveau pourraient avoir ses adversaires et cela la comblait d'entrevoir leur machiavélisme. Après tout, cette histoire de défi serait peut-être un plus...  
Elle trotta un peu entre les lianes qui pendaient des plus hautes branches. La végétation n'était présente sur SR 220 que dans les serres officielles où les jeunes plants étaient difficilement maintenus en vie. L'air appauvri, le sol sec et le manque de lumière n'aidait aucune plante à croître à la surface de la planète. Même l'unique cité de ce bout de rocher ne réussissait pas à se parer des couleurs chatoyantes qui habillaient ce début de cave synthétique. Comment cette végétation-ci pouvait-elle survivre dans ces conditions d'enfermement ? Elle s'arrêta près d'une des lianes et la prit en main, l'observant minutieusement. De longues ouvertures naturelles dans les fibres vertes semblaient respirer doucement. Bientôt elle en eut la certitude, voyant distinctement le paquet de fibre se tordre distinctement entre ses doigts. Etait-il possible que cette liane fût vivante... ou plutôt animale ?  
Des pas se rapprochèrent derrière elle et son équipe lui fit signe.  
- Go ! lança l'un d'eux.  
- On pourrait se présenter peut-être ? proposa-t-elle.  
Mais les dix cadets la frôlèrent et s'élancèrent dans le couloir gigantesque qui se profilait dans l'obscurité sans rien dire.  
- Eh bé, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. En avant la bonne humeur et la gratitude !

Un des jeunes soldats installés devant les écrans de contrôle se tourna vers son chef, en poste devant la porte :  
- Tous nos éléments ont infiltré le concours.  
- Et où en sont les cadets ?  
- Déjà bon nombre sont tombés dans nos pièges.  
- Des blessés ?  
- Aucun, monsieur. Que des morts.  
L'homme au masque se mit à sourire et croisa les bras en jetant un regard de travers au vieux juge qu'ils avaient gardé en vie.  
- Quand est-ce que mon colis arrive ? lui lança-t-il. Je commence à m'impatienter.  
L'homme bâillonné se tordit sur sa chaise et lança des regards furieux vers le Masque.  
- Qu'on me prévienne quand le vieux Altriark sera là. Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant que nous avons lancé ce message de détresse...  
- On a un problème monsieur... Secteur 24.  
L'homme masqué fronça les sourcils.  
- Un cadet réticent ?  
- Deux, monsieur.  
- Nous les avons retrouvés dans la base de données, indiqua un autre. Maximus Dreshter et Radamus Slane...  
- Qui sont-ils ?  
Les écrans se focalisèrent sur les deux individus, en pleine course dans un des tunnels à moitié immergés. Ils bondirent chacun de leur côté et Maximus se retint au plafond alors que Radamus retomba dans l'eau et y disparut. Le regard insistant, Maximus se hissa prestement vers une grille d'aération et la retira d'un geste, se glissant alors de tout son long dans le compartiment.  
- Ils s'affrontent ?  
- Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'ils se rencontrent et Dreshter fuit toujours de la même façon. On dirait...  
- Qu'il cherche quelque chose.  
- Que doit-on faire ?  
- Inonder le secteur 24 aux deux-tiers. Les conduits devraient tous être sous l'eau. Qu'ils aillent au diable.  
- Bien monsieur.  
Le juge parvint à baisser le morceau de tissu qui le faisait taire jusque là et prit une profonde respiration.  
- Ordre 147 de Sécurité ! hurla-t-il dans le local de surveillance.  
L'homme au masque se retourna d'un coup et projeta son arme vers le Juge. Le revolver lui frappa le front et sa tête partit en arrière. Des voyants rouges se mirent à clignoter et les écrans se brouillèrent.  
- Qu'a-t-il fait, bon sang ?  
- C'est un ordre d'évacuation, sa voix a dû enclencher le mécanisme.  
- Arrêtez-moi ça... Tout de suite !

Samus s'arrêta brusquement et regarda les autres faire encore quelques pas.  
- Ecoutez ! Stop, arrêtez-vous.  
Les premiers soupirèrent et le dernier se retourna nonchalamment :  
- Quoi, Aran ? Un problème de vessie ?  
Elle le fusilla du regard et leva un doigt vers le plafond. Les néons s'étaient mis à clignoter et s'éteignirent d'un coup plongeant le couloir dans l'obscurité. Puis les lampes de secours prirent le dessus.  
« Attention, ceci n'est pas un exercice, lança une voix métallique surgie de nulle part. Procédure d'évacuation immédiate... »  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il doit y avoir un problème...  
- Finement réfléchi, clama-t-elle. Où sont les évacuations ?  
La voix s'enraya d'un coup et le silence les surprit. Ils levèrent tous la tête. Les néons ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leur éclat vif et blanc.  
- Fausse alerte, souffla le même cadet alors que les autres attendaient. Allez, poursuivons !  
- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait !  
- Si t'as la frousse on ne te retient pas, Aran, lui lança-t-il.  
Elle sentit ses nerfs exploser et elle se jeta sur lui. Sans qu'il n'ait rien vu, elle le projeta loin devant et il roula au sol. Surpris et un peu sonné, il brandit son arme et visa le groupe. Sam n'était plus là.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Elle était derrière nous, elle a dû rebrousser chemin...  
- Pfff... les femmes !  
Une main se posa sous sa gorge et le groupe qui cherchait Sam en arrière fit volte-face dans un seul mouvement.  
- Tu vas bien m'écouter, hurla-t-elle à son oreille, les dents serrées. Je ne suis pas ta copine, et encore moins ta petite sœur. Je suis ton égale, et s'il faut que j'en passe par ces méthodes de mecs pour que t'imprimes, ça ne me pose aucun problème !  
Elle descendit la main vers sa carte ID et passa un doigt dessous.  
- Un seul geste de travers ou une seule parole désobligeante et ce petit rectangle de métal finira droit dans ta gorge...  
- Eh ! Sam, lança un autre, faut pas t'énerver... Il te charrie, c'est tout.  
- Comment t'as fait pour nous dépasser, on est une douzaine dans ce petit couloir, et on a rien vu...  
Elle le relâcha et il se malaxa la gorge un instant. Il se tordit en arrière et aperçut Sam les mains sur les hanches.  
- Si vraiment tu te le demandes, sache que c'est moi, celle qui a mis Orseus à terre tout à l'heure. Alors vous choisissez, les gars. Ou vous avancez avec moi, ou vous avancez contre moi.  
- Ben moi, je suis avec toi depuis le début, lança le grand costaud.  
- Ouais, ouais, on te suit, Sam.  
- Bande de lâches, rumina celui qui était encore à terre. C'est rien qu'une femme ! Et elle vous mènera droit au...  
Un rayon traversa le groupe en plein malaise et frappa sa carte ID. Quelques arcs électriques dansaient encore sur le morceau de plastique quand Sam se pencha vers lui :  
- Et mince, quelques points en moins pour nous ! souffla-t-elle cyniquement.  
Il leva son arme et la pointa sur le front de Sam. Elle dévisagea le canon et posa finalement les yeux sur lui.  
- On fait moins la maligne, hein ?  
- Il est vide, gros bêta... Je l'ai vidé quand je t'ai éjecté ! Ca a un avantage de ne se servir que d'une main !  
- Bon sang, Sam, Frensus était un bon cadet ! clama l'un des autres.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en doute !  
Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers l'homme qu'elle venait de mettre à terre.  
- Tu ne connais aucun de nous !  
- J'ai toujours eu un bon instinct et ce type que vous défendez est loin d'être un sage...  
Frensus se releva finalement et frotta sa combinaison.  
- De toute façon, je ne suis pas éliminé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle le dévisagea et sourit, toute contente :  
- Ben non ! Ta carte ID est là, dit-elle en tendant une carte entre deux doigts.  
- Alors, réfléchit-il. A qui est celle que tu as échangé sur ma tunique ?  
- A ce freluquet de tout à l'heure.  
- Je vois...  
- Tu as fait un échange ? s'étonna le grand costaud.  
- Chapeau. Y'a de la maîtrise...  
Elle lui lança sa carte et il la replaça dans sa veste.  
- Je crois que finalement, notre équipe a des chances, lança-t-il alors. Dépêchons-nous...  
Ils partirent devant et le grand costaud sourit à Sam:  
- Je m'appelle Cortinus Shawn, je viens de la Terre.  
- De si loin, s'étonna Sam en serrant la main qui lui était tendue. Que fais-tu par ici ?  
- Je veux bosser pour la fédération ! Sur Terre, le multiracisme va en grandissant... La Fédération est la seule autorité encore respectée, grâce à sa portée intersystémaire... Et je veux lutter contre ce Fléau.  
- C'est comment la Terre ? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est plus ce que c'était. Mais il reste de jolis petits coins pour une bonne retraite !  
Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres et progressèrent dans le long couloir rempli d'une végétation toujours plus luxuriante.


	8. Tests 2

**Tests 2**

La table vibra sous le coup que venait de lui infliger la paume ouverte de l'homme en imperméable sombre. Ses doigts se replièrent au bout de son bras de métal et le bois grinça avant de se fendre entre ses phalanges. Il ramena le morceau de table devant ses yeux et grimaça :  
- Il fallait que ça arrive pendant qu'elle passe son examen...  
- Ecoutez, fit remarquer un des conseillers encore assis, tout ceci sera vite maîtrisé. Nous avons envoyé une troupe de...  
- C'est ce qu'ils attendent, imbéciles ! Vous allez envoyer des troupes face à un gang d'hommes armés qui contrôles toutes les salles d'entraînement ! Ils n'ont qu'un bouton à presser pour se protéger de toute intrusion de l'extérieur !  
- Plutôt que de hurler, proposez-nous une idée !  
- Laissez-moi y aller.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, lança l'homme en bout de table.  
Ce dernier qui s'était tu jusqu'alors se leva posément, les deux mains en appui sur la table du conseil.  
- Vous resterez ici et vous commanderez une action d'ici... Il est hors de question que vous pénétriez les sous-sol de SR 220 !  
L'homme en imper leva les yeux sur celui qui l'avait formé et jeta son regard sur le côté.  
- Altriark, vous savez que moi seul peut encore agir.  
- Il en est hors de question !  
- Mais Altriark...  
- Ca suffit, Adam ! C'est une folie que vous devez renoncer à mettre sur pied !  
- De quoi est-il question ? demanda un des conseillers, aussi intrigués que tous les autres.  
- De rien, Bacchus. Cette expédition est vouée à l'échec sans...  
- Elle est là ! s'exclama soudain Adam. Elle est là, la solution ! Et vous le savez.  
Le vieux conseiller fit la moue et abaissa ses paupières quelques longues secondes.  
- Mais enfin de quoi est-il question ? leur demanda-t-on tout autour de la table. Que se passe-t-il messieurs ?  
Altriark rouvrit les yeux :  
- Ma décision est prise. Si vous avez raison Adam, alors le destin de SR 220 est joué. Si vous avez tort, en revanche, alors rien ne pourra aider tous ces cadets livrés en pâture à ce gang.  
- En d'autres termes, je suis enchaîné à votre seul jugement, maître.  
- En d'autres termes, ce cadet auquel vous songez est enchaîné à son seul destin, Adam.  
- Mais vous savez...  
- Le conseil se clôt là !  
- Hein ? s'écria un des conseillers, suivi de près par un murmure général d'incompréhension. Mais qu'a-t-on pris comme décision, finalement ?  
- De laisser nos cadets réussir leur concours.  
- Pardon ? Nous n'agissons pas !  
- Nous sommes pieds et poings liés. Le fort qui sert d'épreuve au concours est une ancienne tourelle d'entraînement parfaitement hermétique et indépendante.  
- Mais faisons exploser les verrous ! Tentons quelque chose pour eux !  
- Ca suffit, s'emporta Altriark. Que croyez-vous ? Que cette décision me satisfait ? Nous avions fait en sorte de ne pouvoir jamais pénétrer de force ce domaine réservé ! La seule issue possible était l'entrée principale et je ne sais par quelle ruse, c'est celle-ci qu'ils ont emprunté ! Oui, ces cadets vont payer cette erreur ! Notre erreur ! Mais nous sommes pour le moment impuissants.  
Devant un tel bilan de la situation, le conseil demeura silencieux un instant.  
- Il existe encore un moyen... lança Adam. L'énergie ! La salle des commandes est alimentée de façon autonome. Mais un excédent d'énergie va surcharger tous les systèmes de sécurité et les faire sauter les uns après les autres. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne le verront que trop tard. Quand nous couperons l'arrivée principale, plus aucune système annexe ne fonctionnera...  
- Mais alors, plus rien ne fonctionnera. Les systèmes d'aération, de lumière et de chauffage... En d'autres termes, nous tuerons d'un coup tous nos cadets !  
- Non... Si aucun système de secours ne les isole, alors nous reprenons le contrôle.  
- Et s'ils ont monté un système autonome qui n'est pas encore relié...  
- Il faut tenter le coup.  
Les conseillers se tournèrent vers Altriark qui se mit à sourire.  
- Vous tenez donc tant que ça à elle ?  
- Pour les mêmes raisons que ceux qui vous ont confiée celle que je cherche...  
Les conseillers n'y comprenaient pas un mot et Altriark abattit de nouveau son marteau sur le promontoire :  
- Bien. Faite donc, Adam... 

Le groupe de Sam parvint enfin au bout du conduit de plus en plus étroit. Ils débouchèrent sur une plate-forme au bord de laquelle venaient s'échouer quelques vagues fines. L'immense salle semblait noyée et le dôme gigantesque recouvert de verdure laissait filtrer une lumière presque naturelle à travers d'immense verrières.  
- Aucune issue ?  
Frensus s'était accroupie au bord de l'eau.  
- Un problème ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda un des cadets.  
- L'eau n'est pas à son niveau normal, expliqua Sam en montrant des jeunes pousses qui avaient les racines dans l'eau.  
- Oui, et le passage est là-bas au fond, montra Frensus, un doigt tendu vers le fond de l'eau.  
- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?  
- Ca ne fait pas longtemps puisque Slane nous devance...  
- A moins qu'il ne soit encore ici, fit remarquer Cortinus. Il pourrait se cacher dans ces replis là-haut ! Ou bien dans le couloir sombre que nous avons traversé pour venir...  
- En effet, méfions-nous.  
Samus inspecta la surface du mur qui bordait leur plate-forme. En vain.  
- Aucun interrupteur, aucune manette. Ce n'est pas naturel... Ca fait partie du concours ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de ses partenaires.  
- Aucune idée, il y a tant de conduits dans ce labyrinthe, qu'il est rare qu'un cadet voie deux fois le même parcours quel que soit le nombre de ses tentatives.  
- Mais les parcours doivent bien se recouper quelque part ! fit-elle remarquer.  
- Il y a des carrefours, en effet, s'avança Frensus. Mais quand on y arrivera, on en reparlera. Pour le moment, il faut envoyer quelqu'un pour sonder la longueur du passage...  
Samus plongea sans que personne ne lui ait demandé.  
- Rah, cette femme... Quelle tête brûlée...  
Samus nageait depuis près d'une minute quand elle atteignit un coude dans le couloir qui semblait continuer à descendre. Elle s'arrêta sur place et alluma une torche au poing qu'elle braqua sur les parois du conduit métallique.  
« Des traces de combat... » remarqua-t-elle en approchant d'une des marques.  
Elle passa la main sur le métal griffé et reconnut sans mal les griffes de Radamus. Se serait-il battu sous l'eau ? Aussi rapide qu'elle l'imaginait, il n'aurait pas pu griffer la paroi en apnée, retenu par le liquide...

- Elle ne devrait pas être remontée ? Ca fait trois bonnes minutes...  
- Avec notre chance, elle se sera noyée ! soupira-t-il. Bon, quelqu'un pour...  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant le niveau descendre.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
L'eau suivit ainsi les parois et s'engouffra rapidement dans un des conduits qui leur apparut. Samus s'y trouvait et se laissa déposer lentement au sol par le niveau de l'eau qui baissait.  
- Yeah ! s'écria Cortinus. T'es une championne !  
- C'est Slane qui m'a aidée, clama-t-elle alors qu'il descendaient pour la rejoindre.  
- Il est là ?  
- Il nous a devancé ici aussi. Et il se battait en bas quand l'eau est montée. Il y a des griffures dans tous les sens autour d'un repli qui a dû se refermer quand l'eau a baissé après le passage de Radamus. Quand je l'ai actionnée, l'eau s'est retirée.  
- Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il a fait, alors pourquoi l'eau est-elle remontée ?  
- Ca je m'en fiche, lança-t-elle. Allons-y !  
Ils lui sourirent en passant près d'elle et Cortinus lui adressa un signe de victoire.

- Monsieur. L'eau descend de nouveau dans le secteur 24.  
- Mais combien sont-ils à passer par là ? Il n'y a pas l'un des nôtres dans cette équipe ? Montrez-les moi.  
A l'écran une rangée de onze silhouettes lui apparurent.  
- Il en manque un. Peut-être notre cadet... Ils l'auraient découvert, vous croyez ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Mais s'il ne veut pas agir, alors faisons-le à sa place ! Remplissez de nouveau ce passage !  
- Bien monsieur.


	9. Defaillances 1

**Défaillances 1 **

Le groupe se retrouva rapidement au fond de la cuvette que formait le conduit plus étroit. Les pieds dans un fond d'eau vaseuse, Samus avançait en silence, les sens aux aguets, appréhendant une attaque surprise du traître de leur équipe. L'homme lézard les attendrait peut-être au coin d'un de ces tubes qui longeaient le plafond. Qui sait où il pouvait se cacher, ce qu'il avait en tête... et s'il les avait largement devancé ?  
Des vannes s'ouvrirent d'un coup autour d'eux et de l'eau à forte pression les éclaboussa. Le groupe se resserra alors que déjà l'eau atteignait leurs genoux.  
- On veut nous noyer ! lança Cortinus.  
- Avancez ! hurla Samus. On peut pas rester ici !  
Elle serpenta entre les puissantes gerbes d'eau, se faufilant entre chaque avec une prestance singulière. L'eau continuait de monter rapidement et les autres la suivaient de près ; ils commencèrent à remonter. Dès qu'elle fut hors de l'eau, elle se précipita dans le couloir. C'est un mur qui l'accueillit après quelques mètres seulement.  
« C'est bouché. Un cul de sac ! Mais alors où est passé Radamus ? »  
Le mur qui lui faisait face se lézarda d'un coup, laissant échapper ça et là quelques fins jets d'eau. Elle posa la main sur la paroi métallique qui se mit à grincer en se bombant vers elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle sentit le mur vibrer, se tendant vers elle.  
- Accrochez-vous ! Ca va lâcher, lança-t-elle derrière elle.  
Les hommes de son équipe levèrent la tête vers elle et cherchèrent autour d'eux.  
- Il n'y a rien... Tout est lisse.  
Frensus lui lança un regard interrogatif et elle se retourna vers le mur prêt à craquer. Ils allaient être broyés par la force du jet qui les menaçait et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Aucune issue, aucun passage ne semblait dissimulé autour d'eux. Comment avait fait Slane ! Par où était-il...  
Elle venait d'apercevoir un verrou à l'intersection du mur et du parterre... Elle sourit en sortant son arme. Voilà la solution. D'un bond, elle rejoignit les autres et s'empara de l'arme d'un de ses coéquipiers qu'elle pointa vers le gond tandis que l'eau du conduit atteignait maintenant leurs mollets.  
- Aran... Tu vas faire sauter la porte ?  
- J'ai cru que c'était le même mécanisme qui voulait nous noyer et qui voulait faire céder ce mur.  
Elle activa les deux lasers et les pointa sur le verrou qui se mit à rougir en se déformant légèrement.  
- Mais j'avais tout faux ! Ce sont deux pièges différents ! Ce mur est sensé nous faire fuir, et s'ouvrir en déversant sur nous de l'eau. Mais ils ne vont pas détruire le mur à chaque examen ! C'est une porte, en fait, et elle va s'ouvrir par le bas !  
Elle cessa de tirer et se tourna vers eux.  
- Donc maintenant le piège ne va pas se déclencher, nota l'un des cadets.  
- Mais on ne pourra plus passer, fit remarquer Cortinus. On est bloqués.  
- Mais non, indiqua Frensus, les yeux figés sur le visage de Sam. Quand le niveau de l'eau sera assez haut de ce côté, on détruira la porte. C'est tout. La pression sera la même des deux côtés. Pas mal, lança-t-il alors.  
- On n'a plus qu'à attendre, sourit-elle. Et ensuite à nager ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en se sentant soulevée par l'eau qui montait toujours. Je pense que Radamus est déjà passé, lui. S'il était ici sous l'eau quand le piège s'est mis en marche, il n'a pas dû subir de pression... juste être un peu secoué.  
- Allez, prenez votre respiration, lança Frensus. Les bla bla, c'est pour les midinettes !  
Elle le dévisagea sévèrement et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Monsieur, le sas de la section 24 est noyé.  
L'homme au masque s'approcha.  
- Montrez-moi les relevés des capteurs. On devrait encore distinguer leurs corps...  
L'écran bascula du vert au noir et quelques points de couleur apparurent près de l'extrémité du couloir.  
- Ils sont... Ils ne sont pas morts ?  
- Ils approchent du container, monsieur.  
- Je vois, sourit-il. C'est leur seule issue maintenant. Au moins, ils ne nous ont pas glissé entre les mains comme les deux autres. A ce propos, les avez-vous retrouvés ?  
- Ici, monsieur, indiqua un des hommes.  
Des fiches s'alignèrent à l'écran et l'homme sélectionna deux d'entre elles :  
- Maximus Dreshter était dans une équipe à trois secteurs d'ici. Je ne comprends pas comment il a parcouru une si grande distance en si peu de temps. Et visiblement son équipe a été décimée.  
- Et l'autre ?  
- Radamus Slane s'est éloigné de son équipe et semble prendre de l'avance. Même si nous captons Dreshter à des endroits très différents, il semble tous les deux se diriger vers cette salle, indiqua-t-il du doigt.  
- Le générateur... Mais il n'y a aucun accès autre que...  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Les conduites d'eau ! Et merde ! s'écria le Masque en frappant le dossier du siège derrière lequel il se tenait. Je leur ai ouvert l'accès... Refermez toutes les conduites ! hurla-t-il alors. Refermez tout et verrouiller le système d'inondation ! Immédiatement !

Sur l'ordre de Frensus, un des hommes tira sur le verrou qui sauta, retombant doucement au fond de l'eau. La porte s'ouvrit alors lourdement vers le haut, libérant un certain courant qu'ils affrontèrent sans mal. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans le nouveau tuyau qui remontait presque à la verticale. Samus prit facilement les devants et sortit la tête la première dans la cavité qu'elle avait atteint. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'assit sur le sol de pierre. Un à un, ils la rejoignirent.  
- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Cortinus. Un cul de sac ?  
Ils tenaient à peine sur le monticule de pierre qui s'élevait entre le boyau qu'ils avaient emprunté pour se hisser là et l'autre côté de la grotte, où un cercle d'eau calme miroitait à peine l'endroit froid et humide. Un des cadets alluma une torche et s'approcha de l'eau.  
- Ca a l'air drôlement profond de ce côté, indiqua-t-il.  
- Et ce côté-ci, fit remarquer Samus en désignant leur couloir d'arrivée, est maintenant presque vide.  
Cortinus hocha le menton en tentant d'apercevoir la porte en contrebas.  
- C'est intelligent, quand même, sourit-il. On est dans un siphon. La porte s'ouvre, libère une certaine quantité d'eau, et le reste... reste de l'autre côté.  
Samus lui sourit en retour :  
- Ca veut surtout dire que tout ce que nous allons parcourir en descente sous l'eau, nous devrons le re-parcourir en montée ! Histoire de vases communicants.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, réfléchit-il.  
- Quand nos deux petits chimistes auront fini de faire mumuse, lança Frensus, on pourra repartir ? Ca fait à peine trois heures qu'on marche, les autres ont dû aller bien plus loin !  
Samus se leva et Cortinus grimaça à son attention, en jetant un regard vers Frensus.  
- C'est normal d'avoir rencontré encore aucune autre équipe ? C'est si grand que ça ?  
Devant le silence agacé de Frensus, les autres se regardèrent.  
- C'est vrai, nota l'un des autres. La dernière fois que je me suis présenté, on s'était vite rencontré. Et très vite, on avait marqué des points !  
- Un peu comme le bleu qui nous a surpris devant le sas à l'entrée, rappela un autre.  
- Et là, rien... personne...  
- Ca prouve que c'est gigantesque, remarqua Cortinus.  
Samus s'approcha du cercle d'eau et haussa les épaules en tentant d'apercevoir le fond.  
- C'est pas évident, souffla-t-elle en leur jetant un dernier regard. Le petit jeune ne pouvait pas être seul ! On est rangés par douze, non ? Alors comment un novice comme lui pourrait avoir l'idée idiote de partir seul de son côté ? Un type comme Radamus, je comprends. Mais ce type-là, ça me paraît louche.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- De penser au pire... Je ne crois pas que cet ordre d'évacuation faisait partie du concours. Ils ont bien assez de moyens de nous pousser à bout dans ces galeries. A mon avis... on n'est pas seuls !  
Et avant de laisser les autres répondre, elle plongea.  
- Mais où va-t-elle encore, bon sang ! s'énerva Frensus.

Un des conseillers revint vers la table où les autres attendaient, discutant ça et là de l'occupation des locaux ou d'autres choses. Il serra nerveusement le fauteuil sans s'y asseoir et se retourna vers Bacchus.  
- Mais que fait Adam ? Il devait nous contacter lorsque tout serait prêt pour commencer. Nous avons des hommes là-dessous.  
Altriark fit la moue et Bacchus lui lança un drôle de regard :  
- Etes-vous seulement sûr qu'il ne va pas vous désobéir ?  
- Il sait qu'il ne peut descendre, répondit le vieux conseiller. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ?  
- Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de tout vous dire...  
Altriark le dévisagea, interrogateur, et les autres se turent.  
- Dites, Bacchus, si vous savez quelque chose.  
- Il m'avait demandé de ne rien vous dire mais je ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure.  
- Mais de quoi s'agit-il, enfin ? s'emporta un autre conseiller. Quels sont ces secrets qui circulent en douce au sein de ce conseil !  
- Adam a poussé plus loin ses recherches sur le cadet Aran. Il a étudié son groupe sanguin, ses aptitudes, ses performances et a souvent demandé à un cadet parmi ses disciples de la mettre à l'épreuve.  
- On a un cadet... femme ? s'estomaqua un des conseillers.  
- C'est la première année que la Fédération accueille une femme à un niveau si élevé, lança un autre.  
- Elle est exceptionnelle, leur indiqua Bacchus. J'en ai eu des frissons lorsque nous l'avons interrogée, hier soir.  
- Hier soir ? releva Altriark. Mais pour quelles raisons ?  
Il hésita un instant et céda sous le poids des regards tournés vers lui.  
- Le Gang a tenté... lui a volé son badge.  
Le conseil s'agita à ses mots et Altriark ne parvint pas immédiatement à les contenir.  
- Et elle participe, aujourd'hui ! Sans badge...  
- A la demande d'Adam, nous lui avons... Je l'ai admise avec un nouveau badge.  
- Mais... c'est...  
Ils étaient tous estomaqués et c'est le silence qui finalement les figea.  
- Adam ne voulait pas que je vous en parle. Mais je trouve cette batterie de tests assez... dérangeante. Que lui veut-il à la fin ? et qui est-elle exactement ?  
Altriark fit une moue de contrariété qui ne répondit pas au conseiller. Il croisa les mains, les coudes sur la longue table sombre et secoua la tête.  
- Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose. Son instinct...  
- Pardon ?  
Altriark fit basculer un pan de table et décrocha un émetteur.  
- La salle de contrôle de la cité, s'il vous plaît.  
- Vous croyez qu'il n'y est pas ? demanda un des conseillers.  
- J'en suis sûr... Mais je préfère vérifier. Adam est une tête brûlée et cette histoire vieille d'une quinzaine d'années ne l'a jamais quitté. Pourtant, je dois dire que cette fois...  
- Monsieur ? lança la voix dans l'émetteur. Je vous passe la salle de contrôle.  
- Oui ? Conseiller Altriark ? demanda une voix grave, un peu hésitante.  
- En effet. Je recherche le colonel Adamus. Il devait se rendre chez vous pour une mission de toute urgence.  
- Je... Le colonel Adamus n'est pas encore arrivé, conseiller Altriark.  
- Je vous remercie.  
Il referma le compartiment et se leva.  
- Messieurs les conseillers, nous interrompons le conseil pour une petite heure.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire, Altriark ?  
- Tenter d'aider nos Cadets. A la manière qu'a suggéré Adam.  
- Et pour Adam, justement ? demanda Bacchus.  
Altriark parcourait la salle et s'arrêta près de la porte :  
- Laissez-le donc. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il peut faire... Alors que rien n'est possible...


	10. Défaillances 2

**Défaillances 2**

Sam descendit à la verticale pendant de longues secondes et parvint enfin à rejoindre un coude qui semblait remonter de l'autre côté d'une masse rocheuse qu'elle avait longé en descendant. A la lumière de sa lampe bracelet, elle chercha autour d'elle, les traces d'un autre piège. Elle ne remarqua rien et prit appui sur le sol pour remonter. Mais au moment de donner son impulsion, la vase remua doucement et une masse s'éleva à ses côtés. Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'elle braqua sa lampe vers ce qui restait d'une tête d'homme. Une partie de son visage partait en lambeau et son cou retenait encore le reste d'un corps rongé, presque dissous. Elle remonta en donnant une forte impulsion et regagna rapidement la surface où elle prit un grand bol d'air.  
- Encore une seule initiative sans demander l'avis du groupe, lui lança Frensus, et je t'élimine, Aran, c'est compris ?!  
Elle s'appuya au bord et reprit son souffle en sentant son cœur battre la chamade.  
- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Cortinus.  
- Je voulais savoir la profondeur... et j'ai trouvé une équipe adverse.  
Le groupe se raidit à ses mots et elle sentit la vase remonter lentement. Elle prit appui sur la roche et bondit hors de l'eau.  
- Quoi ? Ils sont dans l'eau ? Tu les as affrontés ?  
Du menton, elle indiqua les bulles qui remontaient encore à la surface. Ils mirent tous la main à leur arme et le crâne du cadavre sortit de l'eau, avant de rouler sur le côté. Puis un second leur apparut, et plusieurs autres à sa suite. Les cadets reculèrent sur leur bout de rocher et les observèrent un long moment.

Adam parcourait les allées de la cité à toute allure, son engin vrombissant dans les allées piétonnes désertes. Le début d'alerte avait dû raisonner jusque dans les moindres rues et la population de SR220 s'était prostrée dans les habitations. Ce plan de secours ne marcherait pas, il en était conscient. Des intrus assez futés pour parvenir au centre même du terminal du concours, assez renseignés pour faire cesser aussi rapidement un ordre d'évacuation, devaient connaître les moindres rouages de sa mécanique. Cette baisse d'énergie ne les surprendrait pas. On avait dû les renseigner plus haut, mais qui ? Ce n'était pas la préoccupation d'Adam. Une seule chose lui trottait dans la tête alors qu'il abordait la Grand rue qui faisait face au bâtiment aussi gigantesque que solennel du Ministère : sans aucune aide extérieure, il se demandait ce que sa protégée pourrait bien faire... ?  
Il posa son regard sur la rue dans laquelle il venait de tourner et fila à grande vitesse au-dessus des quelques rares véhicules en se rapprochant rapidement de l'aile du ministère où les conseillers avaient leurs appartements.  
Et si c'était son destin, comme le pensait Altriark ? Et si tout avait déjà – réellement – été écrit ? Sa présence ici... Si près d'un but qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Cette ville... Toutes ces tours construites au cœur d'un gigantesque cratère éteint, vestige d'une activité sismique que la nature de ce sol ne laissait pas soupçonner. Cette vie implantée sur un astéroïde géant. Un bout de pierre froid, qui avait trouvé une étoile et qui s'y était accroché, ne quittant plus son orbite... presque plus...  
Et si tout ceci n'avait qu'un seul but ?  
Elle.

L'un des hommes recula en observant le badge que Frensus et Cortinus collectaient sur la dizaine de cadavres qui avait suivi le premier. Un autre le rattrapa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il s'était mis à sangloter en silence.  
- Gaelius, nota Cortinus. C'était son frère, soupira-t-il en jetant un regard triste par-dessus son épaule.  
- Attends, l'arrêta Sam. Ca veut dire que ce sont des cadets de notre promotion ?!  
Cortinus acquiesça en silence en repoussant le dernier corps dans l'eau. Leur peau avait été rongé et la chaire mise à vif semblait déchiquetée, tailladée assez finement, comme si la peau s'était consumée, brûlant, se craquelant et découvrant les muscles alors rongés à leur tour.  
- C'est pas chimique, remarqua Cortinus. Sinon, tu serais morte, toi aussi, Sam.  
- Bon, et alors ? lança Frensus. On continue, non ? dit-il en tendant les badges à un des hommes qui se taisait.  
Samus le prit par le col et d'un geste vif le plaqua contre la paroi minérale suintante. Il la dévisagea sans broncher et elle sentit la hargne lui tordre l'estomac.  
- Ces hommes, nous aurions sûrement pu les croiser dans les couloirs tout à l'heure...  
- Eh bien quoi ? Nous les croisons maintenant, sourit-il cyniquement.  
Elle le lâcha lentement, abasourdie, le tissu de la tunique glissant entre ses doigts encore crispés.  
- Bon, lança-t-il. On repart.  
Elle bouillait de l'intérieur et son poing se referma de nouveau sur la combinaison, le maintenant brutalement contre le mur d'un coup de genou qu'elle figea sur son abdomen. Il toussa de douleur et voulut bouger, mais elle resserra son étreinte pour le maintenait face à elle.  
- Qui es-tu ? cracha-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire que Dreshter avait été jugé dans une histoire de meurtre ou je ne sais quoi... Tout les cadets ont été marqués. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que voir une équipe entière exterminée, c'est pas grave ?!!  
- Pas entière... articula-t-il, à la limite de l'étouffement.  
- Sam, calme-toi, lança un autre homme, alors soutenu par les autres. Frensus n'y est pour rien.  
- Je demande à voir... siffla-t-elle. Je me trompe rarement sur les gens que je côtoie...  
- Si t'était plus méfiante... lui lança-t-il au bout de son bras. Tu aurais vu que... celui qui manque... c'est justement Dreshter... dans cette équipe.  
- Dreshter, répéta Sam en le lâchant d'un coup. C'était l'équipe de Dreshter ?  
- Il n'y a que onze badges, lui indiqua celui qui les avait rangés sur lui.  
- Ce type est net, j'y crois pas un instant...  
Frensus la poussa brutalement sur le côté et elle se heurta à Cortinus qui la rattrapa.  
- La prochaine fois que tu me fais une crise comme ça, c'est moi qui mettrait fin à notre partenariat, lui hurla-t-il, une main sur sa gorge endolorie. Si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué depuis tout à l'heure, il se passe des trucs bizarres et je fais tout pour nous protéger ! Alors, tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ton intuition féminine ?!  
Elle fronça les sourcils en songeant au type qu'elle avait rencontré dans les couloirs. Ses traits, sa peau brune et ses conseils, l'expression de son visage, tout en lui respirait l'honnêteté. « Cette année, je ne me ferai pas avoir » avait-il bien dit. Non... Maximus... ne pouvait pas être un traître !  
- Intuition féminine, grommela Frensus en s'approchant de l'eau où les cadavres flottaient encore. Tu parles ! C'est pas en restant ici et en nous bassinant avec ta paranoïa, petite, qu'on va savoir ce qui leur est arrivé... C'était comment au fond ?  
Elle revint à elle et secoua la tête pour faire fuir les questions qui l'avait envahie.  
- Au fond... De la vase et je crois que ça remonte aussitôt.  
- Un siphon encore... Bien, alors on plonge ! indiqua-t-il aux hommes qui se glissèrent entre les cadavres.  
Samus resta un peu en arrière en attendant son tour. Quand elle fut finalement seule avec Frensus, ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle en éclatant de rire.  
- Tu fais la fière... mais t'as encore rien vu, murmura-t-il avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau.  
Elle fixa la surface qui ondulait après son passage sans comprendre cette dernière phrase. Est-ce qu'il connaissait le chemin mieux qu'il ne le disait ? Elle s'accroupit près des corps et passa deux doigts sur la chaire meurtrie.  
- Des morsures... Ce sont des micro-morsures ? Mais alors, au fond...  
Elle rechargea son arme et sauta entre les corps.


	11. Défaillances 3

**Défaillances 3**

L'homme au masque s'approcha d'un homme qui contrôlait des données, il se planta derrière lui et inspecta les écrans.  
- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en voyant les lignes de code se succéder.  
- Ils ont tout protégé contre la récriture. Je ne parviens pas à insérer nos nouveaux codes d'accès. A chaque tentative, les nouvelles lignes sont automatiquement effacées.  
- C'est impossible. Nous devons pouvoir désamorcer les protections de l'astéroïde. Alors débrouillez-vous...  
- Oui, Monsieur.  
L'homme au masque s'approcha du juge et lui tapota la jambe du pied pour lui faire relever la tête :  
- Ils ne sont pas très pressés de venir vous chercher...  
Le juge jeta un coup d'œil vers les écrans et secoua la tête :  
- Si je ne suis plus bâillonné c'est sûrement que vous avez modifié les accès vocaux.  
- En effet. Votre voix ne déclenchera plus de mauvaises surprises... Par contre, il subsiste un problème... Qui a développé la sécurité sur le bouclier de protection de la ville ?  
Le vieil homme sourit et pencha la tête en arrière :  
- Il vous donne du fil à retordre...  
- Savez-vous comment le modifier ?  
- Il faudrait être en surface, pour ça...  
L'homme au masque se pencha vers lui et se mit à rire :  
- Vous voudriez me faire croire que ce local, ce dernier rempart de la cité, ne pourrait pas contrôler le tout premier rempart de protection de l'astéroïde ? C'est une blague ?  
- Non.  
L'homme se releva et lui asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, faisant basculer le vieil homme sur le côté.  
- Eh bien, nous verrons... Quand Altriark arrivera.  
- Vous croyez encore qu'il va venir ? Alors que tout le monde là-haut sait que vous tenez cette salle ? Vous rêvez...  
L'homme qui se tenait debout face à lui sortit une arme de sa veste et la pointa dans sa direction. L'assurance du vieux conseiller s'envola d'un coup et l'autre éclata de rire en ramenant son pistolet à hauteur de son visage.  
- Il viendra, je vous le garantis...

Alors que l'obscurité grandissait autour d'eux, les coéquipiers de Sam continuaient de nager vers les profondeurs du coude. L'un d'entre eux atteignit le fond et trouva le passage ouvert face à lui, se tenant au plafond pour ne pas remonter. Les autres le rejoignirent et adoptèrent la même position. Derrière eux, Sam nageait de toutes ses forces pour les rejoindre. Quand elle parvint à leur niveau, elle alluma sa torche. Les derniers de la file qu'elle éclairait se retournèrent et elle croisa le regard de Cortinus qui alluma la sienne en réponse. Sam ne savait pas où chercher, si quelque chose se cachait par là, cela devait se voir... Quel animal pouvait...  
Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit un bref mouvement dans les algues qui couvraient les parois. Elle braqua sa torche sur le plafond et mis à jour une dizaine de cavités calcaires d'où émergeaient de petites gueules à demi-ouvertes. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer quand des hurlements étouffés par l'eau lui parvinrent. Ils étaient passés à l'attaque à l'avant. Elle tira sur les quelques uns qui étaient les plus proches. Tous dégainèrent alors et tirèrent à leur tour dans la lumière de la torche de Sam, l'air commençant à manquer.  
A l'avant, les deux premiers se débattaient à mains nues avec les bestioles surgies des ténèbres. Ils avançaient plus lentement, perdant par larges gorgées l'air qu'ils avaient accumulé dans leur poumon. L'eau prenait place, ils s'étranglaient en se faisant dévorer les mains. Ceux qui les suivaient finirent par les pousser tandis que les plus en arrière tiraient à vue sur les poissons voraces qui jaillissaient de partout.  
Sam nageait maintenant dans la purée de boyau, à mesure qu'ils découpaient les bêtes avec leurs lasers. Le risque de toucher l'un des leurs était grand. Elle donna une impulsion au sol et se projeta entre les autres pour les devancer. Que pouvait-elle faire pour eux ?  
Dans son sillage, Cortinus la serrait de près. Il tirait lui aussi sur les bestioles qui flottaient dans cette marée animale devenue opaque tant les cadavres envahissaient la zone. Quand le coude remonta, elle se propulsa à la verticale et émergea rapidement, bondissant hors de l'eau, non sans surveiller les alentours. La salle dans laquelle elle venait de faire surface l'intrigua, tant l'amoncellement de larges tuyaux qui traversaient la salle de haut en bas semblaient vieux et inutilisés, la végétation ayant repris ses droits sur ce qui semblaient être une salle des machines.  
Quand Cortinus réapparut à son tour, un tir de laser toucha l'eau entre elle et lui. Elle fit volte face, alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'avait senti aucune présence. Et où pouvait se cacher ce cadet qui leur tirait dessus?  
- Sors, Cortinus ! Laisse les autres passer !!  
Il grommela à peine de douleur en se hissant sur le rebord, à l'aveugle.  
D'autres tirs jaillirent alors et elle les évita. Elle ne rêvait pas, c'est bien elle qu'on visait. Elle sauta du rebord métallique où ils avaient émergés et tomba entre les buses recouvertes de vases. On la chassait depuis le plafond... il devait y avoir un étage. Mais comment l'atteindre... ?  
- Ca va, Samus ? demanda Cortinus alors qu'une autre tête émergeait en prenant une profonde inspiration. Frensus est sauf, lui aussi.  
Le chef d'équipe se hissa sur le rebord et observa la salle.  
- Les autres... lança Cortinus.  
- Ceux qui pourront survivre remonteront !  
- Quoi ?! Comment ça.  
- Cette année, le jeu est plus dangereux, on dirait, sourit Frensus. Ca me plaît...  
- Mais... Quoi ?!  
- Samus ?! appela l'homme à l'uniforme lacéré de tous les côtés. Où tu es ? Je sais que tu es passé devant nous sans nous aider... Sors de là !  
- Elle... commença Cortinus, la gorge nouée, les yeux fixés sur la surface de l'eau qui regagnait peu à peu son calme. Ils sont morts...  
Frensus s'était figé, les mains sur les hanches, en signe de défi, face à cette nouvelle épreuve. Il se retourna pas, il ne bougea pas d'un cil.  
- Frensus !! hurla Cortinus. Ils sont morts !! Jamais il n'y avait eu de sacrifice, jamais il n'y avait eu autant de morts... et de tels pièges !! Des animaux carnassiers...  
Frensus sourit, inspira profondément et sortit son arme de son logement pour le pointer vers son coéquipier, assis au sol, la jambe en sang. Ce dernier se figea et ne sut quoi dire.

Samus finissait de faire le tour de la colonne de tubes qui s'élevaient vers le plafond. Elle bondit par-dessus l'un des larges tuyaux qui émergeait de ce tronc métallique pour s'enficher dans l'une des parois de la salle circulaire. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec ses deux coéquipiers, l'un visant l'autre.  
- A quoi cela sert-il de vous avoir envoyé ici, alors, articulait Cortinus, immobilisé par le canon qu'on pointait vers lui à bout portant.  
- Alors tu sais qui je suis... Impossible !! Tu mens ! Qui t'a parlé de nous... ?  
Sam allait faire un pas de trop, elle s'immobilisa.  
- Denegan, mon mentor... Il m'a dit de me méfier des nouveaux, que beaucoup avaient été joints par les Justes pour... pour anéantir le complexe d'examen de SR-220...  
Frensus sembla hésiter. Sam, elle ne comprenait rien à l'échange des deux hommes.  
- Tue-moi si tu veux, dit Cortinus. Mais sache que ça ne changera rien... Vous n'empêcherez pas la sélection des cadets ! Ce sera ailleurs, voilà tout.  
Frensus émit un petit rire, avant de décocher un rire éclatant qui résonna à peine dans la salle recouverte d'une végétation épaisse florissante.  
- Empêcher la sélection ! Tu n'y es pas, pauvre débile, ricana Frensus en chargeant son arme.  
- Quoi ?  
- Nous préparons juste le terrain ! Les ordres ne sont jamais ceux que nous laissons filtrer... Tu crois quoi ? que nous sommes des amateurs ? Que nous ignorons les fuites dans nos rangs ? Tu es comme les autres, crédule, asservi par le système... Nous voyons plus grand, et nous allons reprendre en main la Fédération !  
Cortinus demeura coi et Frensus s'agenouilla pour poser le canon de son arme sur sa gorge et sembla lui parler à mi-mot. Les yeux de Cortinus s'écarquillèrent. Sam tendit le bras et tira. Frensus fit un bond en arrière sans avoir pu tuer leur équipier et tourna la tête vers celle qui l'avait surpris.  
- Je t'avais presque oubliée, ricana-t-il en tirant dans sa direction.  
Sam plongea en avant et profita de l'envol de morceaux de végétation que provoquaient les impacts du laser sur les canalisations pour se rapprocher de Cortinus. Elle se cala devant lui, hocha le menton pour le rassurer et fit volte face, son arme dans la main droite et celle qu'elle venait d'emprunter à son compagnon dans l'autre. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Frensus allait profiter du désordre pour tuer cet homme qui en savait trop sur lui. Apercevant les deux revolvers pointés vers lui, il se ravisa et activa un mécanisme le long d'une paroi pour ouvrir un des conduits et le refermer derrière lui, d'un tir de laser sur le verrou.  
- La menace est passée... soupira-t-elle.  
Quand elle se retourna, Cortinus avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur et des larmes traversaient ses joues discrètement, alors que sa cage thoracique trahissait quelques hochets de tristesse... de remords peut-être aussi.  
- Il nous a trahi. Il se disent justes et ils tuent impunément... Ils sont tous morts, articula-t-il en basculant la tête vers la surface de l'eau, à peine agitée. Tous...

Adam avait pénétré de force la salle de repos de son mentor et ami, Altriark. C'était bien le seul endroit où il pouvait dissimuler les preuves de cet enseignement qu'il lui avait transmis et de ses théories sur la nature de ce bout de rocher errant dans l'infini.  
Le colonel traversa le hall d'entrée, parcourut les différentes salles qui composaient cet appartement grand luxe qui était dû au rang du plus ancien des Conseillers encore vivant à ce jour. Celui même qui avait sa formation pour lui succéder un jour, sans cacher ses espoirs trahis en l'avenir, ses désillusions suite aux traités signés ici et là avec des peuples barbares... Et pourtant, cet homme dont l'esprit semblait emprunt de négativité croyait en cette terre où les jeunes cadets venaient s'affronter pour écrémer l'élite de toutes les garnisons de la galaxie... Pourquoi ici...  
En s'approchant de la bibliothèque, Adam observa les livres qu'il avait parcouru pendant son enseignement. L'histoire de l'humanité, de sa planète mère et des exodes qui l'avaient amené loin dans l'espace. Jusqu'à ce bout de rocher errant... Il observa les marques au mur, au sol et le filet d'obscurité qui séparait deux vertigineuses bibliothèque. Il tira sur les deux en même temps et il sentit qu'elles allaient pivoter. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher le mécanisme. Il sentit son bras mécanique se mettre à chauffer et ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le bois alors qu'il tirait dessus avec une force démesurée. Le verrou céda et les deux battants s'écartèrent lourdement, dévoilant une cavité aménagée en...  
- Mon dieu... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étouffa Adam.


	12. Les Justes 1

**Les Justes 1**

- Cela fait deux heures, maintenant, fit remarquer Bacchus, les mains jointes dans son dos. Mais que fait Altriark ?  
- Il reste injoignable, ajouta un autre des conseillers.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette situation... Notre conseiller maître qui disparaît, le colonel Adam qui ne suit pas les directives. Il faut nous prononcer avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
- Sur quoi, Bacchus, enfin ?  
- Il parle de reprendre les rennes de ce conseil, affirma un autre conseiller à la longue barbe qui venait de s'avancer vers la longue table pour y poser une main. Si ces deux-là ne nous mettent au courant de rien, il est de notre devoir de reprendre en main ce conseil décisionnel...  
- Denegan a raison. A quoi servons-nous si nous ne sommes plus tenus au courant de ce que ce conseil décide ?  
- Alors votons sur l'heure la destitution d'Altriark, lança un autre.  
Bacchus sourit, en bout de table et s'approcha pour poser les deux mains sur le siège du vieux Conseiller, lançant un regard nouveau sur l'ensemble de ses amis.  
- Votons, souffla-t-il.

Sam marchait depuis quelques longues minutes autour de l'arbre métallique que formaient l'amoncellement de tuyaux. Sous la main qu'elle posait à leur contact, elle sentait les vibrations produites par les liquides qui circulaient en leur sein. Tout ceci n'était pas si inutilisé que ça le paraissait. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois l'édifice qui se parcourait la pièce circulaire sur toute sa hauteur, perçant le plafond vers un étage supérieur. Ses efforts pour se hisser la haut étaient contrariés par la mousse qui recouvrait toutes les surfaces de la salle fermée. Et sous la mousse, le métal luisait, lisse et sans aspérité.  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie en avant ? lança une voix molle, fatiguée, du fond de la salle.  
- Enfin réveillé, fit-elle de sa place.  
Elle s'était accoutumée à l'absence d'écho dans ce si vaste volume, les lichens grimpant absorbant les sons.  
- Moui, bredouilla Cortinus en se massant le cou endolori.  
Elle revint vers lui et il tenta de se relever, s'appuyant maladroitement contre le mur derrière lui pour épargner sa jambe blessée. Avant que Samus n'ait pu le prévenir, la couverture mousseuse se déchira sous ses mains et il bascula, posant son pied au sol, s'appuyant sur sa jambe en serrant les dents... Mais la douleur ne se réveilla pas. Il en fut le premier surpris.  
- Je t'ai appliqué une mixture à base de lichens. Plus j'y réfléchis, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il auscultait sa jambe à travers le trou qu'elle avait du découper dans sa combinaison, plus je me dis que cette salle est prévue pour récupérer. Les lichens ont une très grande capacité de régénération dont on peut profiter, il y a de l'eau potable qui coule dans ces tuyaux et là-haut, il y a des fruits qui n'attendent qu'un coup de laser pour se décrocher...  
- Une halte ? Il y en a, en effet... Mais, tout ce temps... ?  
- Tu as fait un gros dodo, lui dit-elle en s'approchant.  
Il baissa les yeux et elle s'assit sur un tuyau près de lui :  
- Qui sont ces Justes ? Tu en parlais avec Frensus... Je n'ai pas bien saisi.  
- Il en fait partie.  
- Ca, j'ai cru comprendre, sourit-elle alors qu'il observait la salle à son tour.  
- C'est sûrement par ici qu'il aurait posé une bombe... Enfin, c'est ce que j'imaginais !  
- Une bombe ? Mais alors, l'alerte de tout à l'heure... Il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche, dans cette épreuve.  
- Je pense, oui, mais je ne me serais pas douté qu'un ancien comme Frensus pourrait être l'un de ces vers pourris qui veulent bouffer notre pomme !  
- Quelle image ! Tu es un peu poète sur les bords, se moqua-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. Les Justes, c'est un mouvement qui est né sur une des colonies terriennes. Ils se sont élevés contre l'empire qui règne sur notre planète mais ils ont été facilement reconduit, pour beaucoup attrapés et jugés. Et tués.  
- Dur dur, la vie sur Terre, en fait.  
Il ne réagit pas et elle poursuivit :  
- Je suppose qu'une attaque de front n'est pas la meilleure des options désormais, surtout avec la signature des traités de paix ! Les humains se sont trouvés des alliés partout dans la galaxie !  
- Oui, ils se cachent désormais. Mais ils tâchent de ne pas se faire oublier par des actions coup de poing. Ce qu'ils veulent faire, c'est semer le doute, la panique, pour que le peuple se révolte de lui-même contre les autorités qui ne font rien.  
- Et leur coup, cette fois, c'est l'examen d'entrée des cadets !  
- Je le pensais. Frensus semblait dire qu'ils préparaient le terrain. Mais pour quoi ?  
- En attendant, fit Samus en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Quelqu'un t'a bel et bien tiré dessus, tout à l'heure. Et ce n'était pas Frensus...  
- Radamus, peut-être ?  
- Oui, c'était lui, lança-t-on depuis le plafond.  
Les deux cadets firent un bon, la main sur leur arme.  
- Du calme, les amis. C'est Orseus. Je suis au-dessus. Il y a des traces de combat ici...  
- Orseus ? sourit Samus. Il n'y aurait pas un mécanisme pour monter ? Ici, le verrou pour poursuivre son chemin a grillé...  
- Nous sommes dans le secteur centre, leur lança-t-il. Tous les mécanismes sont dissimulés par de la végétation. Il doit y avoir en bas une façon d'écarter les tuyaux car ici il y a... un monte-charge !  
Samus sourit devant ce petit défi.

Adam n'avait pas mis longtemps à se remettre de cette découverte qui ne le surprenait finalement pas tant que ça ! Cela concordait avec les théories de son mentor.  
Depuis quelques longues minutes, il parcourait les données qu'avaient enregistrées des capteurs en tout genre. « C'est époustouflant, Altriark avait la preuve devant ses yeux et pourtant il n'avait rien dit à personne... » C'était insensé de penser que cette terre qui abritait autant de cadets à cette période de l'année déviait lentement sa course vers le soleil qui l'avait recueilli des centaines, voire des milliers d'années auparavant. Ses longues et en apparence imperturbables rotations autour de cet astre s'étriquaient et lentement il se rapprochait de son destin : finir brûlé de s'être trop approché de l'astre solaire.  
Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais à la vue des calculs, dans les années à venir, l'équilibre entre les forces se rompraient d'un coup et l'astéroïde fonceraient vers le soleil. Et la période d'équilibre imparfait touchait à sa fin... Dans les années à venir, n'importe quand, ils pourraient céder à l'attraction. Il devenait urgent d'évacuer les lieux... A quoi donc pensait Altriark ?!  
Adam sauvegarda des données prises depuis quelques mois sur un disque et referma le renfoncement. Il devait lancer l'évacuation...  
Il hésita un instant. Si Altriark avait des données sur la trajectoire et l'environnement extérieur, peut-être en avait-il sur la composition de l'astéroïde !

- Bien, mes amis. Le conseil ainsi réorganisé, commença Bacchus en tirant vers lui le fauteuil du Conseiller Maître, il nous faut prendre une première décision. J'en appelle de nouveau au vote...  
- Sur quelle question ?  
- Sur l'examen des cadets et la présence de ces intrus.  
- Arrêt du Test et évacuation ? ou bien affrontement et arrestation de ces envahisseurs ?  
- Nous allons voter, conseiller Bacchus, lança un des hommes à la table.  
- Prenons la bonne décision, et rapidement, sourit ce dernier en prenant place à la tête du Conseil.

Les portes de la salle de commandement s'ouvrirent et l'homme à terre secoua la tête en apercevant le nouveau venu. L'homme au masque sourit et s'approcha, l'arme à la main, le pas décidé.  
- Non, Altriark, s'écria le conseiller au sol. Il ne fallait pas vous livrer...  
Le regard du Conseiller se teignit de désespoir et il avança dans la salle alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui.  
- Altriark... le supplia le vieil homme, ne leur dites rien !  
- Bonjour conseiller, souffla l'homme masqué.  
Altriark prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers les écrans :  
- Où en sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tout se déroule comme vous l'aviez dit, conseiller...  
- Al... Altriark, bredouilla le vieil homme à terre. Vous...


	13. Les Justes 2

**Les justes 2**

Orseus les attendait, une arme dans chaque main, les sens aux aguets. Le monte-charge s'ouvrit à son arrivée à sa hauteur et Samus et Cortinus posèrent un pied sur le sol de métal. La jeune femme s'empressa de jeter un œil aux alentours. Quelques ordinateurs fumaient ici et là, éventrés pour la plupart. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et observa la trajectoire du tir qui avait fait ce dégat-ci. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour être sure de ne pas se tromper.  
- Un problème, Sam ? lança Orseus.  
- Sam ? s'étonna Cortinus en jetant un regard interrogatif à l'homme massif qui se tenait près de lui. Vous vous connaissez ?  
- On s'est croisé dans le couloir, lança-t-elle distraitement en se relevant.  
Elle passa la main une dernière fois sur l'écran fumant en tentant de repérer à distance les mêmes marques sur les autres postes de commandement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux et s'arrêta net :  
- Où est ton équipe au fait ?  
- Un des types nous a tendu un piège dans une des salles au-dessus d'ici... On a été séparé par des émanations de gaz. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, maintenant.  
- Tu avances donc seul ? lança Samus en approchant  
Elle se planta face à lui et fit une moue boudeuse qu'il fixa un bref instant :  
- Oui, seul. Je ne crains personne... A part toi, peut-être, essaya-t-il.  
- Je ne suis pas une habituée de ce concours mais il m'a semblé que tout le monde prenait le travail d'équipe au sérieux et tu t'éloignes des tiens ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Samus, enfin, la reprit Cortinus.  
- Je t'ai à l'œil grand gaillard, sourit-elle alors.  
Il se détendit d'un coup et elle le dépassa pour aller inspecter la seule issue de la pièce.  
- Elle est toujours comme ça, murmura Orseus à l'attention de Cortinus.  
- Elle est bizarre, confia celui-ci, mais bigrement efficace !  
- Allez, mesdemoiselles, les taquina Sam. L'heure du thé est finie, il nous faut trouver la sortie...

Les données se transféraient à une vitesse très lente. Adam tapotait le bord du meuble qui portait l'écran où défilait le pourcentage de fichiers copiés.  
- C'est trop lent... Beaucoup trop lent.  
Sur un des écrans de surveillance, il observa des hommes en uniforme se disperser dans les couloirs et les allées extérieures. Que se passait-il ?

- L'intrus est localisé, informa une voix digitalisée dans la salle du conseil.  
Les conseillers se tournèrent vers Bacchus qui s'était redressé en attendant la description sommaire de l'individu qui avait forcé l'accès à la chambre d'Altriark. Le contact visuel ne tarderait pas à s'afficher sur les larges écrans qui se dressaient derrière Bacchus.  
- Si ce n'est pas Altriark qui est retourné chez lui, alors qui est-ce ? demanda l'un des hommes.  
- Adam, peut-être ? proposa un autre.  
- Pourquoi Adam ? demanda son voisin.  
- Nous allons le savoir, siffla Bacchus. J'en ai assez des mystères !

Adam avait tendu l'oreille. Ce son, qu'il connaissait si bien, il venait de l'entendre. Comme au beau milieu des interrogatoires qu'il dirigeait, ce léger ronflement de moteur, signe qu'un objectif zoome sur sa cible. IL n'y avait pas pensé ! La chambre devait être sécurisée... Mais pourquoi avaient-ils activé la sécurité tout à coup ?

- Contact visuel.  
Les hommes du conseil avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran large où défilait l'intérieur de la chambre de leur ancien ami et chef. Rien ni personne ne venait trahir le silence de la salle.  
- Là ! arrêta un des conseillers. La bibliothèque.  
L'objectif zooma encore et ils aperçurent l'ouverture entre les deux pans de bibliothèque s'écarter légèrement. Un canon de revolver apparut dans l'entrebaillement et les visa. Un flash les éblouit alors et la neige réinvestit l'écran de contrôle.  
- Contact visuel perdu, annonça la voix.

Le tiroir du disque s'ouvrit et Adam en retira le support électronique qui contenait les informations qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser. Il lui fallait fuir. Le système de sécurité allait transmettre les empruntes de sa présence, taille, poids, corpulence, silhouette. Ils sauraient rapidement que c'était lui qui avait eu accès au réseau du Conseil...  
Il poussa les deux battants et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'installation. Tout ceci allait être découvert. Etait-il nécessaire de fuir ? Altriark serait sûrement destitué pour avoir caché ses informations. Et lui, que deviendrait-il ? Pour cette effraction sans antécédents ?  
Quand la porte de l'appartement se fit bruyamment enfoncer, il reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers la fenêtre qui surplombait le toit de l'accueil.

Sam ne distinguait rien dans le long couloir tubulaire qui s'allongeait devant eux.  
- On avance à l'aveugle, lança-t-elle. Ca ne me plais pas !  
- Je suis passé par ici, tout à l'heure, répondit simplement Orseus. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est surtout qu'on va retomber sur les gaz...  
Samus fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle en était sûre ! Mais quoi. Est-ce que c'était Orseus ? Est-ce que par hasard... Elle tendit le bras vers le mur qu'ils avaient suivi jusque là et elle ne le sentit pas de suite. Est-ce que ça s'élargissait ? Elle ralentit le pas et tendit l'oreille vers les deux cadets qui la suivaient. Elle en était certaine désormais, Orseus ralentissait déjà et se tenait à l'écart. Elle s'arrêta net en tendant un bras vers le torse de Cortinus qui sursauta presque.  
- Eh ! fit-il. Sam...  
- On est pas seul, chuchotta-t-elle.  
Il se retourna machinalement pour arrêter la marche d'Orseus avant que ce dernier ne lui rentre dedans.  
- Orseus ? appela-t-il.  
Des raies de lumières apparurent au-dessus d'eux, sur une plafond bien plus haut qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les éclats se reflétèrent bientôt sur le sol et sur les murs et illuminèrent la vaste salle circulaire au centre de laquelle semblait dormir un énorme cocon végétal. Les panneaux au plafond s'ouvraient peu à peu, la luminosité croissait à grane vitesse, ainsi qu la chaleur qui accompagnait la naissante de ce jour. Le bulbe sembla tressaillir.  
- C'est un piège, enragea-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Cortinus, paralysé par la vision de ce bulbe végétal suspendu au plafond.  
- Orseus !! cria Sam, en tirant son équipier par la manche pour l'éloigner du centre. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!  
La porte qu'ils avaient empruntée sans même en être conscient, dans l'obscurité qui les avait enrobés, se referma d'un coup, tombant d'un faux plafond comme à peine libéré des verrous qui la maintenant en l'air. Les deux cadets s'armèrent.  
- Dis-moi que c'est encore un test et qu'on ne peut pas mourir, Cortinus...  
- Euh.. je... je... beuh...  
- Merci, tu sais trouver les mots, toi.  
Samus chercha partout autour d'elle une issue, en vain. C'est une silhouette au sol qui attira son attention. Quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus des panneaux et avait dû les activer, son ombre se dessinant maintenant au sol. Un rire éclata dans la salle dont la température augmentait largement.  
- Frensus ? s'étonna Cortinus. Frensus ?!  
- Vous avez quitté le parcours, les enfants... Ici, vous n'êtes plus sur les voies préservées. Vous allez comprendre !  
- Frensus ! s'écria Sam. Descends donc faire ton boulot et affronte-moi, espèce de...  
Un tir de laser la manqua de peu. Elle ne bougea plus, incapable de voir les mouvements de celui qui disparaissait peut à peu dans l'éblouissante lumière qui inondait la salle qui les tenait prisonniers.  
- Que comptes-tu faire, exactement ? Tu veux tuer tous les cadets, c'est ça ?  
- On veut juste faire passer un message, répondit la voix d'Orseus.  
Rapidement, els deux cadets reconnurent sa silhouette derrière un panneau vitré étroit, à un étage intermédiaire entre le plafond et le sol.  
- Ah oui ?! lui hurla Sam en tendant une main vers les lianes qui semblaient se détendre peu à peu autour du bulbe verdâtre. Et ça, c'est une créature motorisée comme tous les autres gadgets de ce labyrinthe peut-être ? Et les poissons qui ont dévoré toute mon équipe... Et ces gaz qu'on a jeté sur la tienne... Tu crois quoi, enfin ?!  
- C'est pour... vous retarder, articula-t-il.  
- Pour nous tuer ! J'ignore si tu es au courant de la véritable situation, Orseus ! On va se faire tuer ici... Cette plante n'est pas là pour rien, enfin !  
- C'est une expérience ratée, rétorqua Frensus. Elle et tant d'autres n'ont pas réussi à vivre en surface. Ils les ont étudiées ici dans l'espoir d'en tirer des formes de vie moins sauvages pour peupler leur labyrinthe métallique... Ils ont échoué ! La vie ne peut pas être domptée ! Et les Justes vont leur faire comprendre.  
- Quoi ?! Que racontes-tu, lui cria Orseus. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes sensés faire ici...  
- Si. C'est la vraie teneur de notre message... Voyez comme la nature reprend ses droits. Tout comme l'humanité ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas embrigader !!  
- On parle de milliers de Cadets sacrifiés, Orseus, intervint Samus.  
- Au moins, murmura Cortinus, sa main tremblant sur son arme, tant la créature prenait de l'ampleur en étendant ses lianes autour d'elle, caressant maintenant le sol avec délice, y cherchant peut-être un peu de nourriture.  
- Sur ces bons mots, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres coriaces à mater !  
- Frensus ! hurla Samus ! Espèce de lâche !! Orseus, se tourna-t-elle vers lui. Ouvre-nous. Tu vois bien que vous vous faites manipuler ! Vous croyez servir une cause ?! Es-tu bien sûr de savoir qui sont tes vraies ennemis, bon sang ?! Tu m'écoutes ?!!  
Il baissa la tête, derrière sa vitre.  
- Je ne peux rien faire d'ici. La salle de contrôle qu'il m'a dit de détruire... Elle gérait cette créature. Je... je le comprends trop tard.  
- Sam... articula Cortinus, son sang se glaçant sur place.  
Elle se tourna vers le bulbe qui s'était redressé un peu vers eux, sa base dissimulant sous d'innombrables feuilles verdâtres une gueule ouverte n'attendant que d'être nourrie. Elle l'orienta vers eux et des fumées sombres s'échappèrent de ce ventre mi-animal mi-végétal.


	14. Circuits parallèles 1

**Circuits parallèles 1**

Altriark se tenait droit derrière l'homme masqué et observait les écrans avec détachement. Les jeunes gens qui servaient sa cause n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'impact que cette ultime opération aurait sur la Fédération. On leur avait fait miroité tant et tant de libertés conquises à la force du temps et de l'usure qu'ils s'engageaient corps et âmes dans ces combats perdus d'avance contre l'Unité intersidérale qui s'était signée dans les hautes sphères politiques de la galaxie. Tout ceci prendrait bientôt fin. Ici même. A moins que...  
- Voilà où nous en sommes. Encore beaucoup d'unités en chemin, se perdant dans les dédales de cette fourmilière géante. Et on décompte beaucoup d'unités décimées. Il y aurait...  
- Et pour celle de Frensus ? demanda Altriark.  
L'homme sembla gêné que la question soit si vite posée. Comme si le conseiller avait devancé les problèmes qu'ils allaient rencontrer avec cette équipe.  
- Nous avons essayé de les amener vers une équipe voisine pour les occuper, mais ils n'ont pas suivi le plan et ont continué le chemin. Il sont passés là, comme vous le voyez.  
Altriark afficha un air contrarié qui contraignit son second au silence. Un silence désolé. Altriark jubilait. Elle avait donc déjoué le piège et foncé droit vers les secteurs protégés. Elle était incroyable.  
- Que faisons-nous, pour ces éléments-là ?  
- Ils vont se heurter à la faune qui a envahit ce centre de recherche. Laissons-les... mourir en héros.  
- Et pour nos hommes ? Nous avons perdu le contact avec Orseus Henstzel. Frensus Herenctis a aussi cessé d'émettre.  
- Là, ça me pose un problème, annonça froidement Altriark. Essayez de contacter Herenctis. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il fait.  
- Et s'il était mort, monsieur ?  
Altriark ne répondit pas, son attention s'était posée sur un autre écran. Il pointa son doigt vers l'image sans se détourner des silhouettes qu'il observait.  
- Et eux ?  
- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, conseiller. Ce sont les cadets Maximus Dreshter et Radamus Slane. Ils se sont poursuivis pendant un temps, ils ont tenté d'infiltrer le système hydraulique, ils ont combattu, là... ici et là. Et puis ils se sont retrouvés dans cette salle. Et depuis, ils ne bougent plus.  
- Comment... est-ce... possible ? murmura le conseiller, le regard figé.

Sam se mit à courir sur le côté pour éviter le jet de gaz, tirant sur le repli de son col pour en extirper le filtre incorporé à la combinaison. Cortinus avait suivi l'exemple en courant de l'autre côté. Les lianes s'élevèrent lentement, tels des serpents en quête d'une proie. Sam et Cortinus se croisèrent dans ce qui aurait pu être le dos du végétal si ce dernier n'avait pas simplement basculé sur lui-même pour leur faire face. En croisant son équipier, Sam lui tendit son arme qu'il empoigna prestement avant qu'ils ne se séparent encore, faisant un nouveau tour de salle.  
- Tu vas faire quoi sans arme ?  
- La tester un peu, la bébête !  
- Quoi ?!  
Ils ne tarderaient pas à se croiser de nouveau et Cortinus sauta par-dessus une des lianes de plus en plus vivaces qui avait tenté de mordre sa cheville. Sam venait de piquer un sprint et elle posa un pied sur le mur en indiquant à Cortinus de se baisser. Il s'arrêta presque net, en posant un genou au sol, les deux armes pointés vers la gueule qui basculait de nouveau vers eux. Sam prit un second appui sur le mur puis sur l'épaule solide de son compagnon, avant de s'élancer vers la base du végétal, encré au plafond. Cortinus leva les bras et se remit à courir en tirant sur les lianes qui tentaient d'approcher de Samus.  
La créature gagna rapidement en réflexe et ses tentacules commencèrent à fouetter l'air, d'une part, pour empêcher Cortinus de tirer, et à viser Samus, d'autre part, qui enfonçait une lame dans le pourtour de la racine. Devant le nombre croissant des lianes qui s'allongeaient, les deux cadets ne tarderaient pas à être submergés. Cortinus, le premier subit quelques assauts mordants des larges embout de lianes, tout aussi voraces que la plante à laquelle elles obéissaient.  
- Sam ? appela le terrien.  
- Je sais. Je ne trouve... commença-t-elle en évitant prestement les lianes qui tentaient de la piquer ou de la mordre... pas de point faible.  
- Peut-être qu'on pourrait la rendre moins forte ! Si on ne peut pas la blesser...  
Elle avait eu la même idée et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux volets qui laissaient entrer la lumière intense qui l'avait éveillée. Mais que faire ?  
- Moi, je peux tenter de monter, leur lança la voix d'Orseus qui avait assisté impuissant au combat des deux cadets.

Altriark avait les yeux rivés sur une des salles que les radars n'observaient pas. Il savait que s'ils avaient pointé le moindre capteur vers cette zone, ils auraient aperçu l'intense chaleur et parmi elle, la présence d'un corps étranger luttant pour sa survie. Il souriait largement en son for intérieur. Elle avait les capacités qu'Ils lui avaient dit. Elle était digne de réussir là où il allait échouer.  
Machinalement il posa une main sur son cœur et sa mine devint songeuse.

Adam avait évité plusieurs gardes et mis à terre quelques hommes armés dans leur ronde quotidienne. Il avait récupéré un véhicule et fonçait désormais vers un lieu sûr où il pourrait réfléchir posément à la situation actuelle. Ca laisserait le temps au conseil de découvrir la vérité et à Altriark de leur expliquer...

Bacchus hocha le menton, approuvant l'avis général.  
Il contacta le central de SR-220 et lança l'ordre, demandant un délais de quelques secondes.  
Les autres acquiescèrent. Cette idée, lancée par Adam sans que ce dernier ne la mette en action, les avait tous conquis. Une subite décharge d'énergie pour griller les systèmes secondaires et une coupure pour reprendre le contrôle du complexe... C'était la meilleure, mais surtout la seule solution envisageable à court terme.  
- 5... annonça la voix de l'opérateur qui avait réuni ses 3 seconds pour opérer en même temps. 4...

Altriark hocha simplement le menton. A ce signe, les hommes déconnectèrent le complexe du reste de la base. Altriark sourit en réponse à la mine réjouie des jeunes gens qui opéraient pour lui.

Adam vit l'éclairage de la ville s'allumer d'un coup et un peu partout autour de lui, des surtensions provoquèrent de légères explosions sous les panneaux électriques des bâtiments. Ils l'avaient fait !

Altriark, prit place contre un mur et il se bâillonna avant de ranger ses mains derrière son dos. Une jeune femme amena une caméra et le cadra, l'homme masqué prenant place devant lui. D'un simple mouvement de tête, Altriark lui indiqua qu'il était prêt. L'expression de son regard vira d'un coup de l'assurance à la terreur.

Sam releva la tête quand le noir se fit dans la salle. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire glisser sur ses yeux ses lunettes infrarouges que déjà la plante passaient à l'attaque. Mais cette fois, Cortinus ne tira pas, pris entre les mâchoires serrées de plusieurs lianes qui se disputaient le butin.  
Elle se cala d'instinct contre la paroi froide et molle de la créature et tendit les bras en avant pour amortir le coup qu'on lui portait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chaire tendre de la liane vivante et elle l'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Elle avait réussi. La plante perdait en force dans le noir.  
- Elle est plus faible ! Tire dans sa gueule !! cria-t-elle à Cortinus qui était allongé au sol, traîné vers la gueule béante qui n'attendait que lui.  
- Je voudrais bien !!  
Des pas résonnèrent au-dessus de Sam et elle aperçut une silhouette. Orseus arrivait avec une arme.  
- Orseus...

Quelques secondes plus tard, le courant fut coupé sur l'astéroïde entier. La cité sembla s'endormir tandis que sous ses fondements on s'agitait.

L'homme masqué ordonna de reprendre le contrôle. Tous les instruments furent reconnectés au central ensemble et bientôt, ils récupérèrent le contrôle total. Le courant revint et la caméra se mit à filmer.

Adam releva la tête quand il vit la ville s'éveiller de nouveau. Sur les larges écrans qui sillonnaient la ville, apparut un visage masqué, un masque bien connu depuis quelques semaines qu'il sévissait sur SR 220. Ce même masque qui avait tenté d'empêcher Samus de participer.  
- Nous avons le conseiller Altriark, ânonna l'homme à l'écran en se poussant sur le côté. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, nous le tuerons.  
Adam baissa les yeux et sentit son sang bouillir. Mais que voulaient-ils donc ?!

Les coups de feu précédèrent de peu le retour du courant. Les puissants projecteurs semblèrent se recharger avant d'exploser, projetant des éclats de verres entre les volets. Sam se protégea comme elle pouvait et la plante sembla se calmer peu à peu, ses lianes perdant en vivacité. Celle que Samus tenait encore entre ses mains sembla même se vider de sa vie, redevenant végétale. Sam bondit au sol et aperçut Cortinus, allongé sous le bulbe, poussant de longs soupirs alors que le bulbe remontait vers le plafond.  
- J'ai eu chaud, lança-t-il dans un nouveau soupir.  
- Orseus a coupé le courant puis détruit les projecteurs. Visiblement, elle ne vit pas sans lumière la bébête !  
- Orseus... ?  
- Il faut croire qu'il aura compris ce qui était réellement Juste.  
- Très drôle.  
- Orseus ? appela-t-elle. Tu es là ?  
Les verrous de la porte se libérèrent alors et celle-ci retrouva sa place dans son logement.


	15. Circuits parallèles 2

**Circuits parallèles 2**

Les écrans s'éteignirent dans la salle du Conseil et les hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, en silence.  
Un bip les rappela à la réalité. Denegan s'approcha de l'interphone :  
- Que se passe-t-il, enfin ? Comment ont-ils pu émettre sur notre réseau de communication ? Ils l'ont piraté ?  
- Non, conseiller Bacchus, répondit la femme qui les avait contactés aussitôt que la réponse à leurs questions leur avait paru évidente. Ils ont pris la main sur toutes les installations de SR-220. Quand nous avons coupé tous nos circuits pour les isoler, ils ont redémarré l'ensemble avant nous. Ils avaient les pass. Ils ont la main.  
- Mais comment ont-ils...  
- Altriark. Ils ont dû le torturer pour obtenir les codes.  
- En si peu de temps ? Enfin, comment savaient-ils que nous allions couper l'alimentation générale ?  
Bacchus secoua la tête car l'idée qu'il allait émettre ne lui plaisait guère, pourtant c'était la plus évidente. Alors que les autres commentaient entre eux la situation et lançaient parfois une suggestion, il s'éloigna et contacta le service de sécurité par les interphones muraux. La porte se referma aussitôt et tous le dévisagèrent.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Bacchus ? s'étonnèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.  
- Il y a une taupe parmi nous, lança-t-il sans retenue. Ou bien, poursuivit-il afin de ne pas leur laisser le temps de réagir, la taupe, c'est Adam !  
- C'était son idée ! se précipita un des hommes, trouvant le soutien de la majorité par cette simple affirmation.  
- Altriark avait émis des réserves, avoua un autre ! Si ça se trouve, il avait senti la supercherie !  
- Adam l'aura conduit là-bas de force pour obtenir les codes de redémarrage !!  
Les conseillers étaient fiers de leur hypothèse. Tout se tenait à merveille. Pourtant Bacchus regagna sa place en silence et les dévisagea cruellement :  
- Ou bien l'un d'entre nous joue un double-jeu.

Altriark se débarrassa de son bâillon et regagna sa place face aux écrans. Cette coupure, ne pouvait qu'avoir aidé cette enfant... si le compte de la Pholiandre n'était pas déjà réglé ! Il sourit encore.  
- Tout se déroule comme prévu, confia l'homme masqué.  
- Oui, tout, se contenta de dire Altriark.

Sam et Cortinus avaient fini par trouver l'escalier dissimulé dans le noir qu'ils n'avaient pas vu lors de leur premier passage. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Orseus, à l'étage. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'observation, elle était vide, une porte s'ouvrant sur un autre escalier de quelques marches seulement, recouvert de morceaux de verres.  
Sam avança d'abord prudemment, puis se précipita à l'étage où elle aperçut le cercle de projecteurs verticaux et au centre de la pièce le cône inversé recouvert de miroirs qui avaient dû refléter la lumière vers le bas où la plante dormait désormais. Et contre l'installation, ils trouvèrent Orseus, assis contre la pointe du cône, saignant par une multitude de plaies, réparties sur tout son corps. Il s'était pris l'explosion de tous les projecteurs pour qu'ils ne se rallument pas. Il n'avait pas pu éviter ça...  
Elle vint s'agenouiller près de lui, il avait les yeux ouverts. Son souffle était presque éteint. A son arrivée, sa seule pupille entière sembla se resserrer pour faire le point sur elle. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le dévisagea.  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça...  
Son regard sembla se vider et dans son dernier souffle, il articula difficilement un « pardon » qu'elle entendit à peine. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol ouvert sur la salle d'en bas.  
- Sam... Il est mort, dit simplement Cortinus.  
- C'est injuste. On l'a trahi. Ils ont tous été trahi... Comment peut-on se battre pour une cause quand rien ne garantit jamais qu'on se bat pour la bonne cause ?  
- La confiance en la hiérarchie, essaya Cortinus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on est sensé répondre, en tant que Cadet.  
- Je sais, enragea-t-elle en se relevant. Je le sais...  
Elle adressa un dernier regard à celui sans qui ils ne seraient sûrement pas en vie à présent, puis se dirigea vers la seconde issue de la salle, à l'opposée de la première, débouchant sur une salle d'observation identique à la précédente, dans laquelle ils trouvèrent un escalier identique qui rejoignit un couloir sombre. Et dans les ténèbres, Sam reconnut non loin, la salle du végétal, ouvert de ce côté-ci aussi.  
- Espérons que ce passage remonte, cette fois-ci, fit remarquer Cortinus.  
- J'en doute. Tout ceci est symétrique. On va sûrement trouver une salle tout en hauteur, un peu plus loin.  
- Ah, tu crois...  
- De toute façon, grommela Sam, la rage au ventre. Je préfèrerais pourchasser ce traître, moi. Et le tuer de mes propres mains...


	16. Circuits parallèles 3

**Circuits parallèles 3**

En quelques pas, ils avaient rejoint un autre espace envahi d'ordinateurs encore en marche, à l'image de la salle où ils avaient rencontré Orseus. Sous eux, ils aperçurent une vaste chambre au centre de laquelle s'élevait ici aussi une colonne de cylindres de divers diamètres. Sam se précipita vers le mécanisme central et Cortinus la suivit :  
- Un monte-charge encore ?  
- On va pouvoir descendre, oui...

Bacchus n'avait pas bougé un cil et l'incompréhension se lisait désormais sur tous les visages. Quelqu'un osa enfin :  
- Et vous êtes tout aussi suspect que nous, alors !  
- J'assume, en effet, la charge du soupçon. Comme nous allons tous le faire, ajouta-t-il.  
- Et qu'allons-nous faire pour trouver le coupable ?  
- J'ai fait couper toutes les communications avec l'extérieur, les avertit Bacchus. Nous avons perdu le contrôle de SR-220, nous n'allons pas lancer de message à la Fédération.  
Le conseil s'indigna comme un seul homme et il les laissa déverser leur doutes et leurs accusations à tort et à travers en les observant minutieusement. Quand enfin il se leva, il dut essuyer encore quelques attaques personnelles, avant que le silence ne regagne la pièce.  
- La Fédération sera intriguée par l'absence de nos rapports quotidiens. Dans moins de deux heures, personne ici ne les aura contactés. Et ils ne pourront nous joindre, ils viendront. Nous serons alors en sur-effectif pour contrer cette invasion.  
- Ca paraît fort bien pensé, lança un des conseillers.  
- Si on part du principe que vous êtes des nôtres, Bacchus ! Rien ne nous dit que cela sert réellement notre cause d'attendre des heures encore avant l'intervention d'une aide extérieure !  
Les autres semblaient réfléchir. Il poursuivit :  
- Je ne peux pas croire que cette mesure soit la meilleure, actuellement !  
- Ce n'est pas son seul but, lui répondit Bacchus, debout en bout de table, les mains à plat sur la matière froide et sombre. Si l'un de nous fait partie des Justes, il sera peut-être contacté par les siens par d'autres moyens que nos communications intérieures et il sera donc démasqué, instantanément.  
Personne ne lui répondit, les regards se firent progressivement accusateurs, sans savoir pourtant qui désigner.  
- Si l'un de nous reçoit une comm, ce sera son voisin de droite qui prendra l'appel. Et jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, nous ne bougerons pas d'ici. Prenez donc votre mal en patience, messieurs.  
- Foutaise, jura l'un d'eux, bras croisés, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Samus et Cortinus, serrés dans le monte-charge qui descendait entre les cylindres, n'avaient plus dit un mot depuis les premiers mètres parcourus dans le vaste espace. Une brume légère voilait à peine les installations. A l'inverse de son homologue précédemment rencontrée, cette salle avait arrêté plusieurs équipes dans leur course. Samus sentit sa rage bouillir encore en elle lorsqu'elle aperçut mieux les corps qu'ils avaient détectés très tôt.  
- J'en compte 7 de ce côté, souffla Cortinus, dépité. C'est affreux...  
- Et 15 ici, murmura Sam, les sourcils lourdement écrasés sur ses yeux. Il en manque deux, pour ces deux équipes.  
- Les deux Justes, tu penses ?  
- Pfff, les lâches ! Ils ont décidé de nous exterminer ou quoi ?  
Des corps qu'ils apercevaient entre les colonnes cylindriques émanait une fumée blanchâtre, signe que l'air était chargé en acide ou qu'une douche soudaine d'acide les avait surpris, la douleur subite les tuant sur le coup, tandis que leur corps commençait à peine à être rongé. Et ils étaient là, jonchant le sol et les reliefs de la salle, les vêtements brûlés, la peau dévorée de toute part, le sang répandu sur le sol métallique.  
- On est protégé par cette vitre, tu crois, Samus ?  
Elle ne répondit pas de suite, ravalant sa colère pour se concentrer sur la situation. Des hommes infiltrés dans chaque équipe, l'ordre de tous les exterminer. Ils ne pouvaient pas être les seuls survivants, tout de même. Il fallait monter une rébellion avec les survivants. Seule contre la centaine de Justes qui circulaient dans le complexe, que pourrait-elle faire ?  
Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son compagnon, elle hocha le menton :  
- On n'est plus dans le circuit classique, je pense. Les portes d'accès à l'étage étaient trop bien dissimulées.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ?  
- Qu'on a infiltré une section du complexe où travaillent des chercheurs. La plante était sûrement un test pour une prochaine salle piégée, quelque part dans l'épreuve !  
- Et il vaudrait mieux rejoindre le parcours, alors, non ?  
Alors que leur ascenseur rejoignait le sol de la pièce, ils se turent, se préparant à affronter l'atmosphère mortelle. Le mécanisme ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Cortinus poussa un soupir et cela fit sourire Sam :  
- Bien heureux de ne pas affronter cet air vicié !  
- Ca confirme ce que je pensais, nous parcourons le dédale de pièces, mais par la partie décor !  
- Plus aucun piège, donc ?  
- Ca...

Entre les immeubles qui bordaient son chemin, Adam aperçut celui dans lequel vivait Samus. Il longea la décharge et se posa non loin. La nuit précédente, ici même, elle avait failli perdre son pass. Et avec lui, ses espoirs... Ceux de Sam ou les siens ? Il secoua la tête en observant les alentours. Une femme tirait un enfant par la main en le sermonnant pour ne pas faire tant de manière. « Il faut rentrer, vite » répétait-elle. Un peu plus loin, un homme pressait le pas. Adam se rendit compte que la vie s'était comme arrêté sur SR-220. Le peu de civils qui vivaient sur le bout de rocher était essentiellement des employés de la Fédération qui travaillaient au centre de formation de la garnison ou à l'entretien du complexe. Avec toute cette agitation dans les entrailles de l'astéroïde, il en avait presque oublié la population... Les rues désertes auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais il était trop absorbé par le devenir de sa jeune protégée. La veille, il lui avait donné les moyens de participer pour arriver dans les premiers. S'il avait su...  
Adam enfourcha sa moto et repartit en trombe. S'il avait su ? Il aurait agi de même, il la savait forte, même si pas toujours réfléchie. Il avait confiance. Elle pourrait être le grain de sable dans les calculs de ces intrus...


End file.
